On Est Tous Humains
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Un après midi à Poudlard, Draco s’ennuie avec Pansy. N’ayant rien à faire, ils feront un marché complètement idiot qui changera la vie d’une Gryffondor qui est nulle autre que Hermione Granger. DracoHermione.
1. C'est N'importe Quoi

**Titre :** « On est tous humains »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir car j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :** Un après-midi à Poudlard, Draco s'ennuie avec Pansy. N'ayant rien à faire, ils feront un marché complètement idiot qui changera la vie d'une Gryffondor qui est nulle autre que Hermione Granger. Draco/Hermione.

**Note : **Cette histoire est un délire pur de mon imagination, mais je m'ennuyais profondément aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas trop envie d'être sérieuse donc j'ai commencé à écrire cette prétendue histoire… Ça n'a aucun caractère littéraire digne de ce nom et je le répète, rien de sérieux, c'est que du délire et je me demande en fait pourquoi je publie ça lol ! Un chapitre dans la tête de Draco, un autre dans celle de Hermione et ainsi de suite.

**CHAPITRE 1 : « C'est n'importe quoi »**

Je m'ennuie. Ça va faire des heures que je fixe les rideaux verts de la salle commune, étendu sur le fauteuil, la tête en bas. En y repensant, c'est vraiment un drôle de vert. On dirait un mélange de vert olive et de vert moisi, c'est assez bizarre. J'ai presque, et je dis bien _presque_, une préférence pour le rouge et le jaune. Enfin bon je n'en suis pas encore à idolâtrer les couleurs des saletés de Gyffondor. J'ai quand même de la dignité. Bon, je crois que le sang me monte trop à la tête, je devrais songer à me redresser. Seulement, je me suis mis la tête en bas justement pour éviter de devoir entendre les idioties que Pansy me raconte depuis deux heures. Quoi que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je l'entends toujours parler de son cher Blaise Zambini. Ils sortent ensemble depuis trois semaines. Ma vie est donc un enfer depuis car elle n'arrête pas de me raconter ce qui se passe entre eux. Le pire c'est qu'ils s'engueulent tout le temps. Ils sont tous les deux possessifs, jaloux et dépendants affectifs alors vous imaginez le portrait. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi Zambini n'est pas encore venu me voir pour me dire de ne pas m'approcher de sa copine sous peine de me faire casser la poire. Ça doit être ma réputation. Personne n'ose jamais s'en prendre au grand Draco Malfoy, c'est bien connu.

« Drayyyyy ! Tu m'écoutes ! » Me crie une voix stridente.

Ça me prend quelques secondes pour me redresser et voir Pansy agiter les bras devant moi. On dirait un gros oiseau qui n'arrive pas à voler. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour avoir cette fille collée à mes baskets vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour meilleur ami comme elle se plait à dire. Franchement, c'est enfantin. Je m'efforce quand même de lui répondre.

« Je t'écoute Pansy. Tu étais en train de parler de Zambini. »

Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse car elle recommence à jacasser quelque chose au sujet de son bien-aimé en gloussant toutes les deux minutes. Désespérant. J'ai soudainement une idée pour la faire taire.

« Dis Pansy, combien de temps tu peux résister sans parler de ton petit chéri ? »

Ça marche à tous les coups ça. Dès qu'on provoque quelqu'un, il mord. Ça va toucher son orgueil, elle va se la fermer et moi je vais avoir la paix.

« Je pourrais si je voudrais, mais j'adore tellement parler de lui. » Me répond Pansy en rougissant.

Rougir, c'est pathétique. On dirait qu'elle en est à son premier flirt. Même à mon premier rendez-vous je n'ai pas rougit moi. Enfin bon, mon truc n'a pas l'air de fonctionner sur elle, mais attendez, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu si facilement.

« J'suis sûr que t'es pas capable. » Je la défie.

« Oui je suis capable ! »

J'ai l'impression de causer à mon petit cousin de dix ans qui me contredit tout le temps. Tiens, je crois avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle. En tout cas, ça marche avec mon cousin. Je n'entendrai plus parler de Zambini pour un bon moment j'ai l'impression.

« Ah ouais ? On pari ? »

« D'accord. » Elle me répond, sur d'elle.

« Tu dois arriver à ne pas me parler de Zambini pendant un mois entier. »

Bon, c'est peut-être beaucoup, mais j'en ai vraiment marre de l'entendre me raconter sa vie. De toute manière, elle ne tiendra jamais le coup. D'ici une semaine elle va craquer, c'est certain.

« Si je gagne, tu fais mes devoirs de Métamorphose jusqu'à Noël. »

Je ne suis pas paresseux, c'est juste que je déteste ce cours. McGo est tellement coincée. Elle nous fait faire des exercices vraiment bidon et ses devoirs sont trop nuls. Je m'endors presque en les faisant à chaque soirs. Puis je ne suis pas inquiet pour mes notes, Pansy est surdouée en Métamorphose.

« Ça marche, mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu vas devoir… » Dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

Elle pense me faire peur là ou quoi ? Rien de ce qu'elle dira ne pourra me faire peur, mais bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je vais la laisser avoir ce petit bonheur et attendre patiemment la suite.

« Tu vas devoir rendre Hermione Granger amoureuse de toi. »

« QUOI ! » Je m'exclame, pétrifié d'horreur.

Rectification, elle peut réussir à me faire peur, mais il y a des limites à traumatiser les pauvres gens quand même. En plus, je viens de manger moi !

« T'es folle ou quoi ! » Je lui lance à la figure.

« Si t'as la trouille je comprendrai. » Me dit-elle innocemment.

Moi ? Avoir la trouille ? Draco Malfoy avoir peur ? Non mais c'est qu'elle sait pas à qui elle parle celle-là. Je n'ai pas la trouille, c'est juste que… Bah c'est Granger quoi ! Autant aller draguer l'espèce d'épouvantail dans le jardin de Hagrid, ils ont la même coiffure.

« Non, ça marche. » Je lui dis en lui serrant la main, question de rendre la chose officielle.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche pour avoir congé de dissertations de Métamorphose jusqu'aux fêtes. Par contre, au lieu de ça, elle se lève et s'en va.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Prévenir Hermione Granger que tu comptes la séduire dans un mois. »

Elle disparaît de l'autre côté du tableau avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante quand elle s'y met. Je crois que je vais passer le reste de la journée à attendre ici. Pansy va probablement revenir et elle va parler de Zambini. Elle est tout le temps en train de parler de lui, c'est impossible qu'elle arrête comme ça du jour au lendemain. À ce moment, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de me convaincre. Pour être certain de gagner, je crois que je vais aller voir Crabbe et Goyle, question d'avoir toutes les cartes en main.

O-o-O

J'ai perdu l'appétit depuis quelques jours. Ça fait trois semaines et six jours que Pansy n'a pas dit un seul mot sur son petit chéri. Je commence vraiment à angoisser. J'avais pourtant bien dis à Crabbe et Goyle de la faire parler. Il faut croire que c'était trop demandé à ces deux imbéciles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprend car ils n'ont jamais dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qu'un veracrasse ne saurait faire. À cet instant je vois passer Granger devant moi et je me sens tout nauséeux. Pansy aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle franchement. Note à moi-même, ne plus jamais parier quoi que ce soit avec Pansy Parkinson.

J'ai même essayé de proposer de l'argent à Zambini pour qu'il largue Pansy pour un temps. Ce crétin n'a rien voulu entendre. Ma proposition était pourtant honnête. Elle n'était pas juste j'en conviens, mais tous les coups sont permis pour gagner. Puis Pansy n'a fait aucune règle dans ce pari. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour la faire parler sinon je me tire une balle.

« Hey, Pansy ! Ça fait un mois ! » Je lui ai crié le jour suivant.

« Il reste encore quatre jours Dray, tu ne m'auras pas et tu vas perdre. »

Pourquoi elle se montre tout à coup intelligente celle-là ? Quelqu'un voudrait-il bien me le dire ? D'ordinaire elle agit comme une groupie avec le Q.I. de Crabbe et Goyle et soudainement, elle devient aussi brillante que Miss Je Sais Tout. Oh non, pas elle ! Je ne veux même pas y repenser, mon dernier repas va me remonter dans la gorge si je refais allusion à Granger. Et en plus, c'est une salle petite sang de bourbe. Je me vois mal fraterniser avec l'ennemi de la sorte. Ce pari empoisonne mon existence.

O-o-O

« DRAYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Je suis dans mon lit. Il fait encore noir. Quelle est cette voix dans ma tête ? Voyons, qui pourrait venir me réveiller dès l'aube un premier octobre ? Un instant ! On retourne en arrière… PREMIER OCTOBRE ! Oh, je sens que je vais être malade. J'enfouie ma tête sous mon oreiller alors que Pansy entre en furie dans ma chambre et commence à sauter sur mon lit comme une harpie qui a un urgent besoin de ritalin.

« Dégage Pansy ! » Je grogne.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? » Me dit-elle, trop enthousiasme à mon goût.

J'évite de répondre. Je dois sûrement faire un rêve. Allez, réveille-toi Draco ! Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Ça y est, la voilà qui tire sur mes couvertures maintenant. Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais !

« Allons paresseux ! Il faut te lever, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire attendre ta chérie Gryffondor. »

Je lui balance mon oreiller en pleine figure. Normalement, c'est moi qui utilise des sarcasmes quand je parle, pas elle. Je déteste cette inversion des rôles. Je me résigne toutefois à me lever, n'ayant plus de couvertures et d'oreiller. Elle quitte ma chambre en gambadant comme le petit Gryffondor photographe crétin qui aveugle toujours tout le monde avec le flash de ses photos. Il m'est souvent arrivé de croire que Pansy n'était pas dans la bonne maison à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, ça fait un moment que je ne lui aie pas mis la tête dans le lac à ce gamin photographe. Il va falloir y remédier rapidement, question d'extérioriser mes pulsions meurtrières du moment.

Dans le premier cours de la journée, je vois Granger avec le balafré et la belette, deux rangées en avant de moi. Pansy est assise avec Zambini à l'autre bout de la classe. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle me regarde. C'est très mal de rire du malheur des autres. Elle ne semble pas y faire attention et n'arrête pas de murmurer des trucs à son amoureux en me jetant des drôles de regards. Je vais tuer cette fille un jour. Elle va finir en pâté et on va la refiler à dîner aux Gryffondor. Le cours est vraiment long, j'ai hâte qu'il se termine. J'en ai marre de me faire dévisager par Pansy et Zambini.

Enfin, le cours se termine. J'entends Potter raconter à son ami qu'ils ont une pratique de Quidditch. Pansy me fait un clin d'œil. Elle les a entendu aussi. J'ai déjà mentionné que je la détestais aujourd'hui ? Potter et Weasley se dépêchent de quitter la salle de cours. Pansy passe prêt d'eux et pousse _accidentellement _Granger avant de s'en aller en riant. Les livres de Granger tombent par terre. Là je me sens tiraillé entre ma fierté d'être Draco Malfoy et la tête que ferait Pansy et Zambini si j'abandonne ce pari ô combien stupide. Tant pis, je crois que ma pauvre fierté va prendre un sale coup.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » J'articule difficilement à Granger en ramassant un de ses livres.

Bon, ça va hein, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'étais Voldemort en personne. Je lui donne un coup de main là, je ne suis pas en train de la menacer de mort, elle pourrait réagir autrement. J'avoue que ça de quoi surprendre étant donné que c'est la première fois que je suis gentil avec elle. En y repensant bien, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis gentil tout court. Hum, ma conscience va se prendre un coup elle aussi si je continu à penser moi.

« Tu les as tous ? » Je lui demande alors qu'elle enlève de la poussière de sur son cahier de Sortilèges.

« Heu, oui. » Dit-elle brièvement, prête à s'en aller à toutes jambes devant moi.

« Au fait Granger… » Je commence à dire sans trop savoir où je m'en vais comme ça.

Elle se retourne vers moi et au moment où je suis sur le point de finir ma phrase, je remarque un drôle de fil noir dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » Je demande en pointant le fil du doigt.

Elle semble soudainement mal à l'aise. Cachant le fil sous sa cape, elle se prépare à s'en aller, mais je la retiens par le poignet. Avec l'air qu'elle me fait, je sens que je n'aurai pas droit à un compliment. C'est mal parti pour mon pari.

« Écoute Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que t'essaies de faire, mais va le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'a même pas idée à quel point j'en aurais envie. La laisser partir et passer mon temps avec une fille qui n'a pas que les livres comme raison de vivre, ça ne serait pas de refus. Seulement, j'ai un parti ridicule à honorer.

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu portes dans le cou. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Je songe à ce moment que ça va être du sport tenter de la séduire. D'ailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Séduire Granger, puis quoi encore ? C'est vraiment répugnant. En plus, si jamais elle en parle à ses deux amis, ça va me compliquer la tâche et la vie par la même occasion.

« Allez, c'est quoi ? » J'insiste.

Elle ne me répond pas et se dirige vers la sortie de la classe. Pas question qu'elle s'en sorte si facilement. Je la rattrape et je lui enlève subitement le fil du cou. Elle se retourne en colère vers moi. Granger tente, il faut l'avouer, de récupérer son objet bizarre d'une manière navrante. C'est-à-dire en m'ordonnant de le lui rendre. Chose que je ne fais pas. J'observe le drôle d'objet. Un genre de petit rectangle gris avec des boutons argentés d'où sort un long fils qui se sépare en deux. Au bout il y a deux petits ronds noirs cousinés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

« Un lecteur mp3. » Me répond-elle.

« Un quoi ? »

« C'est un objet Moldu. Ça sert à écouter de la musique, espèce d'idiot ! » Explique-t-elle en m'insultant au passage.

Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment de la musique puisse sortir de ce drôle de machin grisâtre, je vais le garder. Et puis je ne suis pas idiot comme elle dit. Je suis sorcier, c'est tout. Non mais comme si j'avais du temps à perdre à choisir le cours d'Étude des Moldus comme option. Lorsque Granger se rend compte que je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui rendre son précieux objet, elle s'énerve.

« C'est bon, redonne-le moi maintenant. » Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Une idée gerbe soudainement dans mon esprit.

« Je te le redonne à une condition. » Dis-je mystérieusement.

Elle reste plantée debout devant moi en croisant les bras, poussant un long soupir.

« Accepte de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween à la fin du mois. »

Ça y est, elle va s'étouffer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quand même, j'ai beaucoup plus de charme que le balafré, la belette ou l'autre torchon avec qui elle a été au bal pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Je m'étonne au passage de me souvenir de ce détail. Enfin, j'attend qu'elle se remettre du choc. Elle semble vouloir parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle finit par secouer la tête et sortir du cours. Je ne cherche pas à la rattraper. J'ai toujours son lecteur machin truc donc rien n'est perdu. Je retourne dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

En entrant, Pansy se jette sur moi. C'est ça, oui, t'as gagnée, viens pas m'emmerder. La situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que j'endure son caractère d'enfant gâtée. Je monte immédiatement dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Pas de chance, Pansy me suit et s'assit à côté de moi. Note à moi-même, installer un verrou sur la porte.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Me demande Pansy, sur le point d'éclater de rire en entendant ma réponse.

« Pas mal. Elle va m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween. »

« Elle t'a dit oui ? » S'écrie Pansy, les yeux aussi ronds que mon grand duc quand je lui donne des cacahuètes.

« Elle va le faire. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Me répond-elle, l'air visiblement sceptique en quittant ma chambre.

Je n'y porte pas attention car sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai un charisme naturel et Granger ne pourra pas refuser de m'accompagner au bal. D'accord, je fais du chantage pour y arriver, mais je vous jure que mon charisme de Malfoy y est pour quelque chose. En attendant, je tente de trouver comment son lecteur de musique fonctionne. J'essaie un bouton et il ne se passe rien. J'appuie sur un deuxième et de la musique s'échappe des deux ronds cousinés.

J'en prend un et le colle à mon oreille afin d'écoute la chanson en regardant le rectangle gris qui vient de faire de la lumière. En regardant de plus près, je peux lire « Avril Lavigne – Under My Skin ». Waw, tu parles d'un nom bizarre ! Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit sur le mien, je lui fais sa fête ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait comme prénom « Avril », c'est tout. À entendre la musique, j'en déduis que c'est une fille. Je ne croyais pas que le rock aurait été le genre de Granger. Loin de moi l'idée d'être méchant, mais je m'attendais à entendre un truc plus quétaine.

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je dois préparer la prochaine rencontre avec Granger si je veux que ça se passe mieux que la première. Oh par Merlin, je me désespère moi-même. Je vais finir par y prendre plaisir à cette histoire, c'est désolant. Mais attendez, dans un sens, c'est une façon de me venger de Potter et Weasley par la même occasion en leur volant leur si précieuse Granger.


	2. Le Monde Est Fou

Codra : Première revieweuse, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et oui, Pansy ne fait pas trop groupie dans l'histoire, elle a un cerveau dans cette histoire lol ! Merci encore pour la review !

Le Saut De l'Ange : Tu as tout compris, c'est Draco qui se fait avoir avec ce pari ;) Mais c'était à lui de ne pas parier mouhahaha ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que tu aimeras autant le second chapitre :)

Poupoux : Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir ! Pour la joke de l'épouvantail, c'est venu simplement du fait que lorsque je me fais des tresses, que je défais le tout au bout d'une journée et que j'ai le malheur de les brosser, je trouve que j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail ou d'un lion avec une crinière loll ! Ça vient de là la comparaison ;) Comme Hermione a des cheveux en bataille tout le temps j'ai trouvé pas mal de faire le lien héhé ! Merci encore pour la review, j'espère que tu seras là au prochain chapitre :)

Lovedavidanders : Fan de Sark ? ;) Thanks pour la review et waw, cocher les quatre cases, je suis toute gênée lol ! Merci puis j'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire aussi !

Nynousette : Un gros merci pour la review ! Oui je vais continuer l'histoire, j'en ai beaucoup en cours d'écriture alors je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais poster les suites, mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Par contre, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Hermione va donner sa réponse à Draco pour le bal, patience ;)

Zeeve lelua : Je n'ai pratiquement jamais lu de délire comme j'écris, mais je doute pas que d'autres doivent le faire héhé ! Merci pour la review et j'ai été lire ton one-shot, c'était très bien ! Je t'ai laissé une review aussi ;)

Colibri Noir : Oui, Draco n'est pas tellement enchanté de séduire Hermione… Ça se comprend, ils sont pires ennemis depuis toujours ;) Sauf qu'il n'a pas le choix, il a fait un pari et orgueilleux comme il est, il ne va pas laisser tomber ! J'aime pas trop les histoires quand ils s'aiment sans trop de raison non plus ou à cause du saint esprit comme tu le dis lol !

Selana : C'est ce que je trouve intéressant justement, que Draco n'aime pas Hermione… Il agit contre sa volonté pour faire agir Hermione contre la sienne car ils se détestent en vérité ces deux-là ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir !

Lana51 : Merci beaucoup d'avoir envoyée une review ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras :) À la prochaine !

Kloona Jedusor : Ouais, j'aime pas vraiment Pansy non plus… ! Ah, pas bête d'avoir pensé que c'était un retourneur de temps :D C'était bien essayé Cependant, il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir si Hermione va accompagner Draco au bal ! Et merci encore pour la review !

Andouille cuite : Waw, quel enthousiasme ! J'suis ravie que tu adores ! En effet, Pansy est assez intelligente dans ce fic, bien qu'elle reste un peu énervante ;) Sinon t'en fais pas, l'orgueil de Draco n'en est pas au bout de ses peines ;) Il va en reprendre des coups durs lol ! Et Hermione, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait trouver qu'elle cache une autre personnalité, tu m'étonnes de l'avoir vu ! Thank you pour la review, c'est super !

Rose Potter : Ouais, le Draco de l'histoire a une grande estime de lui-mêne… En fait, comme c'est un délire cette histoire, les personnages ne peuvent pas être aussi sérieux que dans les livres alors j'ai pas le choix de changer un peu leur caractère ! Mais Draco va devenir un peu plus charmeur une fois que son orgueil va avoir pris plusieurs coups en pleine poire lol ! Puis Mione je la trouve tout le temps mignone lol dans tous les fics que j'ai lu, elle est géniale ! En tout cas, merci pour la review et voilà le second chapitre :)

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Le monde est fou »**

Il était temps que l'école recommence. J'en avais plus qu'assez des vacances. Tout ce qui va me manquer c'est mon emploi à la librairie de Londres je crois. Je n'en suis pas réellement sûre car malgré mon amour inconditionnel pour les livres, la fille qui travaillait avec moi commençait à me faire un peu peur. Le genre à toujours me parler de sa dernière manucure. Aucun intérêt. On s'en fiche. En plus, elle est trop débile, c'est vraiment grave. Elle s'est déclarée malade au travail quand elle s'est brisée un ongle, vous pouvez croire ça vous ? Les gens deviennent mous en évoluant, c'est dingue, on régresse. Une chance que c'est pas mon cas. Ouais, je sais, j'ai une haute estime de moi-même.

Enfin bref, ça fait quelques jours qu'on est de retour à Poudlard et déjà Ron a essayé de copier mon devoir de Potions trois fois dans la journée. La prochaine fois qu'il recommence, je l'étouffe. Attention, pas que je suis violente, n'allez pas croire ça. C'est uniquement qu'il copie tout le temps sur moi. Je sais bien que je suis intelligente, sans trop me vanter là. Bon d'accord, il m'arrive de prendre des airs snobs, et alors ? Si on ne peut même plus être fière de son intelligence alors là pff !

« Tu as fais le dernier numéro, Mione ? » Me demande Ron en regardant sans aucune honte dans mon cahier.

Non mais faut pas se gêner. Celui-là, des fois, je… Non, zen Hermione, zennnnn ! Je prends une longue respiration, essayant de chasser l'image d'un Ron en train de se faire étrangler de mon esprit. Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu de violence refoulée dans mon dedans intérieur finalement.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. » Je dis naturellement à Harry et à l'espèce de sale copieur éhonté qui me sert d'ami.

Meilleure manière d'avoir la paix. La bibliothèque. Le temple du silence. Là où les âmes peuvent s'emplir de connaissances et… Mouais bon, ça commence à faire haute poésie mon truc là. Il ne faut pas en faire trop quand même.

« Bonjour très chère enfant. » Me dit la prof débile de Divination en me croisant dans le corridor.

J'ignore comment ça peut être possible. Il faut TOUJOURS que je la croise dans les couloirs au moins deux fois par semaine celle-là. C'est inévitable. À croire que le mauvais sort est réellement sur moi. C'est ce que je dirais si je croirais à ses histoires de bonnes femmes. Et puis quoi ? Elle se sent obligée de me dire bonjour à tous les coups la face de crapaud ou quoi ? Je préférais quand elle était seule à enseigner la Divination, elle ne se promenait pas dans les corridors dans ce temps-là. Cette école n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

« Souris Hermione ! » Me dit quelqu'un alors qu'une grande lumière m'aveugle.

Colin Crivey. Ce gamin va me rendre folle un jour. Ou aveugle. Vous savez la grande lumière dans le tunnel quand on meurt ? On la voit souvent avec lui dans les parages. J'ai souvent songé à le faire renvoyer, mais ça impliquerait de briser des règles. Pas que je n'ai jamais brisé des règles auparavant, mais bon… Heu… C'est pas mon genre et tout ça pour renvoyer Colin, c'est un peu méchant et risqué. En y repensant, c'est très méchant même. Je devrais peut-être aller consulter un psy en ce qui concerne cette fameuse colère refoulée. Ça peut-être quelque chose à voir avec mon enfance, qui sait ?

O-o-O

Cours de Sortilèges. Ron est à moitié endormi à ma droite. S'il pense que je vais lui prêter mes notes de cours celui-là, il se trompe. J'ai envie de lui enfoncer un crayon dans l'oreille, mais je me retiens. Dans la première rangée devant Flitwick, ça ne serait pas très très subtile disons. Je me tourne vers Harry à ma gauche lorsque je le vois en train de gribouiller des petits cœurs roses sur son agenda. Par Merlin, je suis entourée d'imbéciles ! Oui bon, je faisais des cœurs sur mon horaire en deuxième année autour des cours de Gilderoy Lockhart moi aussi, mais ça fait longtemps, j'étais jeune. Et puis je suis une fille moi. Harry est un garçon. Il m'est souvent arrivé de ma demander s'il était gai. Il est tellement gentil, sensible et attentionné. Ça serait une certitude s'il n'écrivait pas « Cho » dans tous les petits cœurs qu'il dessine.

Encore autre chose ça. Cho Chang. Je l'ai vu jouer au Quidditch quelques fois. Elle est japonaise, chinoise ou coréenne enfin je sais plus. Pour faire une histoire courte, elle a de drôles de yeux plissés. Harry en est fou amoureux. Je vois pas comment. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Ils ne se sont pratiquement jamais parlés. À mon avis, c'est qu'une excuse pour ne pas sortir avec Ginny. Ou bien ça confirme ma théorie et il est vraiment homo. Ça serait dommage quand même, il est vraiment chou. Petite précision, c'est mon ami UNIQUEMENT. Il est comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Donc, j'ai autant de chance de sortir avec lui que de sortir avec Malfoy. Ewww, Malfoy ! Changeons de sujet vite !

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. » Annonce Flitwick alors que tout le monde se presse de sortir de la classe.

Quel caractère immature. L'école n'est pas si terrible que ça. Pas la peine de se ruer vers la sortie comme des animaux. J'entends Harry réveiller Ron et lui dire qu'ils ont une pratique de Quidditch. Parfait. Ça me fera des vacances. Je vais en profiter pour faire mes devoirs pendant que Ron est ailleurs, tiens. Je les laisse partir et là cette $?& de Parkinson me fonce dessus et j'échappe tous mes livres. Non mais elle peut pas regarder devant elle quand elle marche ? Elle le fait exprès tout le temps ou quoi ?

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » Me lance une voix que je connais trop bien.

Pendant que je ramasse mes cahiers par terre, je vois Malfoy qui m'aide. Waw. Je crois halluciner un instant, mais l'hallucination ne part pas. D'accord, il doit se droguer, je ne vois que ça.

« Tu les as tous ? » Me demande-t-il gentiment.

Vous avez déjà vu ce film de la famille Adams, le deuxième ? Quand la petite Mercredi se décide finalement à sourire au camp de vacances ? J'ai la même impression atroce de revoir cette scène devant mes yeux en ce moment. D'accord, il faut s'enfuir vite loin de ce dégénéré.

« Heu, oui. » Je lui réponds, jetant un coup d'œil vers la sortie du cours.

Est-ce qu'il va remarquer si je pars en courant à toutes jambes vous pensez ? Bon, allons-y plutôt calmement. Ne jamais brusquer un drogué. On ne sait jamais comment ils peuvent réagir.

« Au fait Granger… »

Je me fige sur place. Pourquoi il me parle encore ? Je veux m'en aller. Et qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça soudainement ? Oh, non ! Mon lecteur mp3 ! Ça y est, il va aller rapporter à Dumbledore que j'ai apporté un objet Moldu à Poudlard. Quoi que s'il est drogué, il ne va peut-être pas s'en souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? »

Non, non, non ! Du calme, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que c'est un objet Moldu, absolument aucun moyen. Vite, il faut se sortir de cette situation. Bon, les options ? J'opte pour la plus simple, c'est-à-dire d'éviter la question et de partir sans attendre.

« Écoute Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que t'essaies de faire, mais va le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Je lui réponds, essayant d'avoir l'air fâchée.

Mauvaise option. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air convaincante sans doute. Il insiste pour savoir. C'est qu'il est agaçant à la longue celui-là. Il ne comprend pas que ça ne le regarde pas ! Je tente une nouvelle fois de quitter la pièce, mais non. Nouvelle fausse manœuvre. Sa main retient mon poignet. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dois rester détendue et avoir l'air sûre de moi. Se débarrasser de lui ne doit pas être sorcier. Du moins, j'ose espérer ne pas avoir à utiliser la magie contre lui pour quitter cette salle de cours. Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais c'est à moi ça !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

« Un lecteur mp3. »

Bravo Hermione. C'est ça. Dis-lui comment ça fonctionne tant qu'à y être. Ça va lui rendre la tâche plus facile ensuite pour aller tout raconter au directeur. Bon, il est trop tard maintenant. C'est bon Malfoy, tu sais ce que c'est, tu as gâché ma journée, je peux le ravoir là ?

« C'est bon, redonne-le moi maintenant. » Je lui ordonne sérieusement.

« Je te le redonne à une condition. » Qu'il me répond.

Bien sûr. Il fallait qu'il y aille un os. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir facilement, c'était trop demandé. Très bien Malfoy. Vas-y, qu'elle est ta condition stupide ? Je parie qu'il va me ridiculiser encore. Il n'a rien à faire de mieux depuis notre première année. C'est devenue une véritable habitude pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

« Accepte de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween à la fin du mois. »

Que je… QUOI ! Par Merlin, frappez-le quelqu'un ! Il a perdu la raison ! Que le l'accompagne au bal, c'est ça, et puis quoi encore ? On ira prendre le thé ensemble aussi, tiens ! Non mais ce qu'il peut être con quand il veut lui. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que je vais le prendre au sérieux. Ça serait une première ça ! Vous imaginez ça vous Hermione Granger aller au bal avec Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours ? Ouais, moi non plus.

Et si je dis oui, il va me faire un sale coup, c'est certain. Il va y aller avec une autre au dernier moment ou bien il va mettre du poison dans mon verre de punch, ça ne me surprendrait pas de lui. Mais attendez un instant ! Je suis en train d'envisager la possibilité d'accepter son invitation là moi ou quoi ? Allez Hermione, reprend-toi ! Je secoue la tête, le regarde un moment et fais la chose que je rêve de faire depuis la fin de ce cours. Je pars. Peu importe mon lecteur mp3, je le récupérerai une autre fois, c'est tout.

O-o-O

C'est l'heure du dîner. Je n'ai pas faim. Je reviens du double cours de Métamorphose. Par chance, on était avec les Serdaigle. Pas de Malfoy pour troubler la fin de la classe. Ron a oublié son balai au terrain de Quidditch. Presque étonnant de sa part. Harry et parti le chercher avec lui. Je me retrouve toute seule. Oh, non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Il y a Neville à côté de moi. Il essaie de se faire tout petit puisqu'il a foutu le bordel pour la énième fois dans la classe de McGo. Il a transformé sa chaise en chien au lieu d'en balai alors que McGo était sous sa forme de chat. Je laisse le soin à votre imagination de recréer la scène de poursuite entre McGo et le chien.

« Tu sais que t'as un grave problème Granger ! »

Je me retourne et je vois Malfoy assit devant moi. Mon estomac se retourne automatiquement dès que je le vois. C'est la table des Gryffondor ici, merci d'aller faire de l'air ailleurs.

« Ouais, c'est toi mon problème. Fou le camp ! »

Woah. Il est bouché, je suis fière de moi. C'était bien envoyé. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'a pas saisi le message car il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. C'est à lui et non à Ron que j'aurais envie d'enfoncer mon crayon dans les oreilles à cet instant. Il n'a pas entendu ce que je viens de lui dire ? Ça doit être un effet secondaire de la drogue probablement.

« Non, c'est ça ton problème. » Il me dit en déposant mon lecteur mp3 sur la table.

Merci. Je le prends et je quitte la Grande Salle. Pas de bol, il me suit. Je le soupçonne de se prendre pour mon ombre aujourd'hui. Personnellement, une me suffit amplement.

« Non, attends ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Comme si j'allais faire ce qu'il me dit. Je continus à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépasse et me bloque le chemin. De nouvelles envies de meurtres me traversent l'esprit.

« Je sais que tu as été tout rapporter à Dumbledore pour le lecteur mp3, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. J'avais l'intention de quitter le monde magique et de vivre une vie Moldue de toute manière alors en me faisant renvoyer tu ne fais que me rendre la tâche plus facile. Maintenant, merci de me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, tu veux ! » Je lui cracha à la figure.

« Je te parle de ta musique. T'as quelque chose contre les gars ou quoi ? Toutes la chansons que cette fille chante sont presque toutes contre l'amour et… Quoi ? Tu veux quitter le monde magique ? »

Merde. Ne jamais parler trop vite et surtout pas quand la personne devant vous est votre pire ennemi. J'ai l'envie soudaine de trouver un trou de souris et de m'y planquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pas de chance, il n'y a pas de souris à Poudlard à cause de Miss Teigne.

« Laisse tomber. » Je lui dis. Il en sait déjà trop.

« Non, je veux savoir. »

Il a parié qu'il pouvait connaître ma vie en une journée avec un autre Serpentard aujourd'hui ou bien quoi ? Biographie de Hermione Granger par Draco Malfoy, ouais, on repassera. Je n'ai même pas raconté à Harry et à Ron que j'avais l'intention de quitter le monde magique alors pas question de le dire à Malfoy.

« Écoute, je vis présentement une très mauvaise journée. Non, en fait, je vis une très, très mauvaise année. Tu serais gentil de ne pas l'empirer. »

Soyons franche. Si les insultes ne marchent pas, autant lui dire une vérité sans donner de détails. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'écoute, mais il le fait. Il enlève son bras qui bloquait le passage et me laisse poursuivre mon chemin. Il était temps. Je m'éloigne et me retourne pour m'assurer qu'il ne me suit pas encore.

Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, je m'installe sur un des canapés rouges près de la cheminée et je sors mes devoirs. Tandis que j'écris dans mon cahier en écoutant ma musique, deux mains viennent se déposer sur mes épaules.

« Yo ! » Me lance une petite voix aigue.

Ça y est, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Petite peste de première année connue aussi sous le nom de Abygail Spader. Alors que je tente de l'ignorer, elle vient se coller sur moi. Ça y est, ses grands cheveux blonds me chatouillent et j'ai une sangsue qui tente de prendre la place de mon ombre. Rôle qui, soit dit en passant, semble très convoité en cette belle journée désastreuse.

« Tu fais quoi ma cousine préférée que j'aime et que j'adore ? »

Je prends le temps de vous signaler qu'elle n'est pas ma cousine par sang, mais par alliance. En réalité, c'est la fille de la femme que mon oncle Bob qui se trouve à être le frère de ma mère. Sa première femme est morte il y a cinq ans et il s'est remarié avec la mère de Abygail l'année dernière. Voilà comment j'ai hérité d'elle. Au passage, je ne suis pas sa seule cousine. Le reste de sa famille habite en Australie et bien qu'elle ne les a jamais vus, elle se plait à me dire à tous les coups que parmi toutes ces cousines, je suis celle qu'elle préfère à mon grand désespoir.

« Je faisais un devoir, avant que tu ne viennes me déranger. »

Sur le coup, elle me regarde avec son air de poisson d'aquarium avec ses grands yeux bleus, m'étrangle en me faisant un câlin et repart d'où elle était venue en me saluant d'un signe de la main frénétique. Je crois que je vais lui acheter une peluche à Noël, elle va peut-être arrêter de me broyer les côtes à longueur de journée.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Aby, c'est seulement que… Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà fait du baby-sitting ? Vous savez, ce genre d'enfant complètement adorable et à la fois diabolique qui ne vous lâche jamais deux secondes ? C'est Abygail Abberlyne. Dieu merci, sa petite soeur de cinq ans va entrer à Poudlard quand je n'y serai plus. Vous imaginez le caractère de Aby en double ? Rien que d'y penser, je me sens toute chose.

« Hermione ! »

C'est Ron. Il n'a pas l'air content pour faire changement.

« Ta mocheté de chat s'en est encore prix à mon hibou ! »

C'est ça. Il me faisait le coup avec Croûtard et maintenant qu'il a un hibou, il recommence. Comme si chaque fois qu'un animal devait être blessé ou disparu, il fallait que ça soit automatiquement de la faute de Pattenrond. Puis il n'est pas moche, il est légèrement défiguré, c'est tout. Le pauvre, une chance qu'il n'est pas là pour entendre ça. Bon, je sais, il ne comprendrait rien, mais c'est pas grave. Les animaux aussi ont des sentiments. Et Pattenrond n'est pas un chat ordinaire. Par contre, alors que Ron est sur le point de probablement me balancer une autre injure au sujet de Pattenrond, Ginny vient nous interrompre.

« Est-ce que c'est à toi Hermione ? »

Cette jupe était sensée rester dans mes valises. Je ne sais pas comment elle a atterrit dans les mains de Ginny, mais je vais… Non, zennnnn ! Je prend une inspiration, me recentre et je lui enlève brutalement le morceau de vêtement des mains. Inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je monte les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles quand j'entends Ginny parler.

« Ne te fâche pas Hermione, mais ta jupe elle ressemble un peu à ce que McGo porte de temps en temps. »

Normal. Ma jupe est carottée rouge et noir. Ça donne un look écossais et comme McGo est écossaise bah ça ressemble un peu. Sauf que ma jupe est cent fois plus belle que les horreurs que portent McGo ! J'ai changé ma garde-robe au courant de l'été. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre si Harry et Ron vont aimer le nouveau style. Ça fait un peu punk rock dans son genre. Enfin bon, j'ai toujours quelques anciens morceaux de linges au cas où je changerais d'idée. Je redescends dans la salle commune et je vois avec horreur que Ron est en train de lire mon devoir ! Je cours vers lui et je lui ferme le livre sur les doigts.

« Aïe ! Hermione, je ne copiais pas, je ne faisais que jeter un coup d'œil. »

Un coup d'œil, hein ? Ouais, mon œil ! Oh, quel jeu de mots mesdames et messieurs. D'accord, j'avoue, il était totalement nul. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, les gens autour de ma petite personne sont en train de me traumatiser aujourd'hui. Ça déteint sur les neurones de mon cerveau si brillant. D'ailleurs, parlant de traumatisme, il va falloir penser à aller en cours bientôt. On a un double cours de Potions avec Snape avant la fin de la journée. Ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir ça, je le sens.

En entrant dans le cours, je vais m'asseoir avec Harry et Ron, comme d'habitude. Il y a un hic toutefois. La tête blonde de Malfoy se trouve à deux mètres. Et je suis certaine que c'est de la teinture ses cheveux. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il n'est pas blond naturel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop près de mon espace vital. Après ce qu'il m'a balancé ce matin, je n'ose même plus l'approcher. J'ouvre mon cahier de note et je lance un dernier regard dans sa direction. Il me fait un grand sourire. C'est urgent, il doit cesser de consommer des substances illégales celui-là, ça des effets TRÈS néfastes sur lui et du coup, ça me donne des maux de cœur.

« Pourquoi Malfoy te regarde comme ça ? » Me demande Ron d'un drôle de ton.

Il a l'air jaloux. Woah ! Je me sens le centre de l'univers tout à coup. À avoir une âme de romantique, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je dirais que je me sens déchirée comme Guenièvre entre l'amour de Lancelot et de Arthur. Si on exclut le fait que Ron et Malfoy n'ont rien de noble ou de chevaleresque. Et aussi que je ne suis pas une princesse. Finalement, on laisse tomber le romantisme, c'est mieux ainsi.

Le cours se déroule normalement. On a perdu dix points, Neville vient de faire exploser sa potion encore une fois et Malfoy vient de glisser un papier sur ma table de travail. Non, le dernier détail n'est pas normal. Pitié, non. Je n'ose même pas le déplier. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait contenir. Avec l'attitude qu'il a depuis ce matin, je crains le pire.


	3. Fais Moi Confiance

Poupoux : Oui, Hermione refoule ses sentiments dans l'histoire. Je ne voulais pas la faire ainsi au départ, mais c'est venu comme ça Et puis c'est amusant de critiquer tout dans la vie lol ! En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta deuxième review, c'est super encourageant :D

Zillah666 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et tant mieux si elle te fait rire !

zeeve lelulaa : Merci, merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente était pas trop longue J'étais prise dans la lecture du tome six qui est arrivé par la poste dernièrement !

Lana51 : Ouais en fait, un chapitre dans la tête de Draco, un autre dans celle de Hermione et ainsi de suite donc celui-là est dans celle de Draco ! Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

Nargesse : Oui, Hermione est assez style rebelle refoulée dans ce récit ! Je te remercie pour la review, c'est génial, merci !

Misty : Tout dépendant des préférences des gens, je crois que certains vont plus aimer quand c'est Hermione qui parle et d'autre quand c'est Draco Personnellement, je trouve ça plus intéressant écrire ceux avec Draco, quoi qu'avec ma Hermione qui refoule ses émotions, c'est amusant ! Merci pour la review aussi !

Feylie : J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton review ! Je vais pas avoir le choix d'écrire les suites du plus vite que je peux si je tiens à la vie alors Celui-là était un peu plus en retard que le précédent, mais j'avais une bonne raison lol ! Je lisais « The Half-Blood Prince » héhé ! Je l'ai terminé là donc je vais pouvoir avoir plus de temps pour mes fics ! D'ailleurs, je vais devoir faire une note au début de ce chapitre à ce sujet. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré !

Codra : Est-ce qu'elle va aller au bal avec Dray ? Réponse dans le chapitre qui suit ;) Toutefois, la soirée du bal n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, c'est super gentil !

Lili59 : Merci beaucoup Tu vas avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il va y avoir dans le papier dans ce chapitre, mais on saura ce qu'il y avait d'écrit précisément quand ça sera au tour de Hermione dans le prochain chapitre ! Thanks pour la review !

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Waw, t'as tout un pseudo toi Merci pour ta review de ce chapitre ! Voilà la suite et probable qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Ron dans les chapitres futures On verra héhé ! À la prochaine j'espère !

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Bon, j'ai deux reviews avec ce même pseudo, j'ignore si c'est la même personne… En tout cas, c'est super sympa les reviews, un gros merci ! Ça me rend tellement de bonne humeur quand j'ouvre mon ordinateur et que je trouve plein de reviews dans ma boite de réception ! Ça fait carrément ma journée !

Le Saut de l'Ange : J'ai eu un peu de difficulté au départ avec Hermione, mais j'suis contente que les gens aime bien cette Hermione qui refoule ses sentiments loll ! Et oui, elle veut quitter le monde magique, mais pourquoi, telle est la question ;) Sinon, t'as une cousine comme celle de Hermione ? Ça doit être quelque chose ça loll ! En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras et merci pour les reviews !

**Note : **Pendant que j'y pense, je voulais préciser quelque chose. J'ai lu le tome six de Harry Potter « The Half-Blood Prince » la semaine passée car il est enfin arrivé par la poste hourra ! C'était long, mais je l'ai enfin eu, j'suis tellement contente Bon, bref, je tenais simplement à préciser que cette histoire ne tient pas comptes des événements survenus dans le livre. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! J'suis pas sûre de ce que je pense de ce troisième chapitre alors j'attends vos commentaires et opinions avec impatience

**CHAPITRE 3 : « Fais-moi confiance »**

Je m'ennuie du temps où j'avais le luxe de m'ennuyer. Depuis que j'ai fais ce pari, ma vie est un véritable cauchemar. C'est sans compter que maintenant que Pansy a réussie à se la fermer avec Zambini pendant tout un mois entier, elle met les bouchées doubles là. Je vous jure. Alors que je suis tranquillement assit sur mon lit, un papier sur les genoux et un crayon à la main en train d'essayer de trouver une façon d'approcher Granger, elle est là à m'énumérer toutes les qualités de son copain. Et savez-vous depuis combien de temps elle fait ça ? Bientôt une heure. Vous saviez vous qu'il y avait autant de qualificatifs que ça dans le monde ? Pas moi. Pansy a même dit qu'il était philanthrope tout à l'heure. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Et je ne veux pas le savoir.

« Arrête de parler Pansy, tu m'empêches de me concentrer ! » Je m'énerve.

Elle cesse de faire aller son moulin à paroles et me fixe en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est définitif, elle a une air de famille avec mon hibou.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Me demande-t-elle en essayant de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

« Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, j'essaie de trouver un plan afin d'aborder Granger pour ensuite la séduire. » Ça sonne tout drôle dans ma bouche.

« Tu peux essayer d'être romantique. » Me suggère le clone de mon grand-duc.

Faut pas trop en demander là ! Quoi qu'en y repensant, c'est atroce, mais je ne vois pas tellement d'autres moyens pour arriver à séduire Granger. Puis comme Pansy se plait tellement à me le rappeler, les filles adorent le romantisme. Ce pari est officiellement la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Bon, alors, du romantisme… Je vois rien d'autre à part des fleurs et du chocolat. Et pas question que j'en offre à cette Gryffondor ! Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire dans la vie que de me ridiculiser en public. Non, soyons plus subtil quand même. Je réfléchi un moment, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

« T'aurais pas une suggestion ? » Je demande à Pansy en l'interrompant dans son énumération de qualités ô combien passionnant.

« Bien, pour commencer, tu es son pire ennemi tu sais. Tu devrais trouver un moyen de, disons, renverser la situation. »

Pas bête. Seulement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais accomplir un tel exploit.

« Une idée de comment je pourrais faire ça ? » Je lui demande à nouveau.

« Ça, c'est ton problème mon vieux. » Me répond Pansy, affichant un sourire triomphant sur son sale visage de petite peste.

Elle se lève ensuite et sort de ma chambre en gambadant. De mon côté, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de renverser cette fameuse situation avec Granger. Je ne vois pas trente-six manières d'y arriver. Allons-y pour la seule qui me vient en tête, question d'éviter une migraine. J'écris quelques mots sur le papier se trouvant sur mes genoux, je le plis et je me dépêche de me rendre dans mon cours de Potions.

Le cours est presque terminé. Ça sera bientôt à moi d'agir. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va fonctionner car elle n'a pas trop bien réagit à mon sourire tantôt et… Ça y est, la cloche sonne ! C'est à moi de jouer. Je passe près du bureau de Granger et y laisse tomber mon bout de papier. Je me retourne avant de quitter la pièce pour voir qu'elle l'a bien vu.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à me diriger devant l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous là dans le mot. Je tourne en rond un moment. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends. Elle ne va probablement pas venir. Pourquoi Granger me ferait confiance d'abord ? Je commence à songer que ça serait beaucoup mieux de laisser tomber ce pari quand, en me retournant pour faire un autre aller et retour du bas de la tour d'astronomie, je vois Granger devant moi. C'est parti.

« Ah, tu es venue. » J'articule difficilement.

« C'est une blague ! » Me dit-elle en me montrant le morceau de papier que je lui ai donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Non, c'est très sérieux. »

« Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu veux devenir mon ami ? Laisser tomber toutes nos querelles de toujours, comme ça, sans raison ? »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je sais que ça l'air insensé, mais j'ai changé. »

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle semble tomber lentement dans le panneau. Granger à l'air de considérer mon offre un instant. Ça s'annonce plus facile que je le pensais finalement.

« Et ta fierté de sang pur ? » Me demande-t-elle soudainement.

Oups. Quoi répondre à ça ? Certainement que je suis fier d'être le descendant d'une grande et ancienne lignée de sangs purs et je méprise les sangs mêlés. Ce n'est toutefois pas la bonne chose à répondre à Granger je crois. Bon, trouvons quelque chose d'autre.

« Je t'ai invité au bal d'Halloween, non ? Et tu n'es pas une sang pur. » Et j'en ai mal au cœur d'avoir fait ça en passant.

« Tu veux encore que j'aille au bal avec toi ! » Me demande-t-elle, confuse.

« Bien entendu. Tu pourras ainsi voir que ce que je dis est vrai et que je tiens réellement à ce qu'on soit amis. »

Granger semble avoir momentanément perdu toute capacité à parler. Elle reste plantée debout devant moi, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je dois lui accorder ça, elle se coiffe mieux que Pansy.

« Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger… Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor… »

« Ça sonne pas si mal. » Je lui réponds bien qu'au fond de moi, ce duo me donne des nausées.

« Je te préviens Malfoy que si c'est une de tes combines, tu vas le regretter. » Me prévient-elle. C'est ça, oui, je suis mort de trouille Granger.

« Donc tu acceptes de venir au bal avec moi ? » Je lui répète.

« …Oui, j'accepte. »

« Génial ! » Je lui dis, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre à répondre.

« Oui, bon, je vais y aller là. Harry et Ron m'attendent. » Dit-elle nerveusement voyant qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

« J'allais y aller aussi de toute façon alors on se dit à plus tard…Hermione. »

Par Merlin, jamais j'aurais pensé l'appeler par son prénom un jour celle-là. C'est tellement trop bizarre. Elle doit trouver aussi car elle vient de se figer en l'entendant. Par contre, elle s'en va comme si ça l'avait laissé de glace. Je vous l'avais bien dis que j'avais un charisme d'enfer auquel il est impossible de résister.

O-o-O

« Tu me fais marcher ? Elle t'a vraiment dit qu'elle irait avec toi au bal ! »

« Pour la sixième fois, OUI, Pansy. »

Elle est bouchée ou quoi ! Ce n'est pas si difficile à enregistrer comme information il me semble. Bon, assez dur à croire en effet, mais le grand Draco Malfoy est en voie de réussir son pari et c'est Pansy et Zambini qui vont faire une sale tête à la fin du semestre quand je vais avoir remporté cette gageure. Et c'est le dernier parti que je fais avant très longtemps sinon je vais développer des troubles de santé genre des problèmes de cœur ou de l'insomnie.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle est tellement naïve ! » S'exclame Pansy.

« En effet. Maintenant, veux-tu bien cesser de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, ça me donne le tournis. »

« T'es sûr que c'est pas cette Hermione Granger qui te donne le tournis ? »

Je lui lance un regard noir et son sourire disparaît aussitôt. Sage décision Pansy. La porte du dortoir s'ouvre et Zambini entre dans la chambre. Pansy se jette automatiquement sur lui comme une ventouse. Bon, moi je dégage de là. Je n'ai nullement envie d'être témoin à… Enfin… quand ils vont… Bon, je m'en vais.

Je décide de partir manger quelque chose dans la Grande Salle. L'endroit est pratiquement désert à cette heure. Assit à ma table, je peux voir Granger avec cet imbécile de Londubat. Navrant. Pourquoi, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve dans le château, quelqu'un doit obligatoirement me répugner ? Tiens, si j'allais me promener dans l'école un peu. Ça me fera prendre l'air.

Je viens à peine de quitter la Grande Salle que j'entends des pas derrière moi.

« Draco ! Heu, Malfoy ! Attends-moi ! »

« Salut Hermione. » Je lui dis simplement alors qu'elle me rattrape en courant.

« Écoute, hum, je crois que ça n'ira pas. Je… Tu es ce que tu es et je suis ce que je suis et c'est mieux qu'on en reste là. C'est juste que, enfin, tu comprends ? »

En fait, non. Ça ressemble pas mal à du charabia tout ça. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle est en train de me dire, ça ne sent pas bon pour mon pari du tout ça. Vite, je dois trouver une alternative !

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ? »

« Comment ça ? Là ? Tout de suite ? » Me demande-t-elle, un peu troublée.

« Oui. »

« Eh… »

« Très bien. Viens avec moi ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Lui prenant la main, je l'emmène quelque part dans le château. Je dis quelque part car en fait, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais ou d'où je m'en vais comme ça. J'ai improvisé. Ben quoi ? Fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de sauver la situation, non !

« Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? »

J'y travaille Granger. Bon, quelqu'un a une idée d'un endroit sympa où je pourrais emmener une fille intello à part la bibliothèque dans l'école en soirée ? Oh, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée assez amusante.

« Au terrain de Quidditch. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Me dit-elle, stoppant devant la fontaine extérieure du château.

« Tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

« Je déteste les surprises. »

« Tout le monde aime les surprises. » Je réplique.

« Pas moi. »

Elle est bornée, c'est pas croyable ! Elle pourrait me donner un peu de crédit là, je fais un effort. Non mais je vous jure, ces Gryffondor, ils sont pas possibles ! Je suis sur le point de perdre patience, mais non, jouons plutôt une autre carte avant qu'elle se décide à retourner dans l'école pour de bon.

« Allez Hermione ! S'il te plaît, viens. Fais-moi confiance. » Je dis calmement.

C'est étrange, ma voix avait un drôle de ton. Granger se retourne et me regarde de la tête au pied. J'ai l'impression de passer au scanner ou aux rayons x quand elle me regarde comme ça. Et j'aime pas trop ça. Elle fait un pas en arrière comme si elle allait retourner au château et me laisser enfin tranquille. Heu, non ! Je veux dire, me laisser à mon triste sort. Ouf, c'est dur de faire semblant de ne pas éprouver de l'aversion envers une personne qui n'inspire pratiquement que ça. Granger hésite et se tourne finalement vers moi.

« C'est bon, je te suis. » Soupire-t-elle.

Je le savais. Dites merci à mon charisme. Donc, on se dirige ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch qui, à cette heure un peu tardive, est presque dans la pénombre. En chemin, personne ne dit rien et c'est très bien comme ça à mon avis.

Une fois au milieu du terrain, je lance un sort d'apparition et un balai se matérialise dans ma main. Granger semble regarder ailleurs. Probablement qu'elle voudrait retourner à Poudlard, mais c'est hors de question que je la laisse filer bien que j'aimerais pouvoir. En entendant le sort que je viens de lancer, elle se retourne brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais t'aider à voler. »

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis au courant du fait que Granger ait horreur de voler. Je le sais et c'est justement pour cette raison que je fais ça. Ouais, je suis peut-être un peu cruel, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mouhahaha. De toute façon, c'est en affrontant ses peurs qu'on les résout alors je lui rends un service par la même occasion bien qu'à en juger par l'air terrifié qu'elle fait à l'instant, elle ne le sait pas encore. Un jour elle me remerciera.

« Tu sais Malfoy… »

« Draco. » Je la corrige. Si je dois la séduire, il faut commencer au moins par ça et nous appeler par nos prénoms. C'est le minimum.

« Draco, c'est très gentil de vouloir m'aider, mais c'est pas la peine. On devrait rentrer au château. Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire encore. »

Conneries. C'est que des excuses et elles sont pas trop originales. Ça ne me surprend pas tellement de sa part d'ailleurs. Je la saisis donc par le bras et je lui donne le balai puis je m'installe à l'avant. Nerveuse comme elle est, si je la laisse y aller toute seule, elle va se tuer. Pas que sa mort ne me réjouirait pas, mais l'idée d'aller à Azkaban ne m'enchante pas réellement, vous comprenez.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » Me réplique-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton sec.

Je me tourne vers elle et regarde le balai. Elle suit mon regard et remarque qu'elle fait trembler le balai tellement elle stresse. Tout d'un coup, elle semble doublement mal à l'aise. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou !

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais voler avec toi comme ça tu ne seras pas toute seule. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu as compris ? »

Elle fait un petit signe de tête. En fait, elle est morte de trouille et je passe un des moments les plus réjouissants de ma vie à la voir ainsi mortifiée. L'idée de décoller du sol rapidement me vient à l'esprit, mais je dois me contenter de vivre cette scène en pensée. Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous décollons alors lentement et prenons de l'altitude petit peu par petit peu.

« Ça va ? »

Elle ne répond pas et fixe le sol.

« Tu ne dois pas regarder en bas. »

Aucune réaction. Elle est aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel. Génial, je ne suis pas sorti du bois moi. Ça va être plus dur que je le pensais. Pff moi et mes grandes idées parfois.

« Hermione ? Hermione ! Écoute-moi, tu dois absolument arrêter de fixer le sol. Allez, regarde-moi ! »

Elle prend une longue inspiration et fais ce que je lui dis après une longue hésitation. Il était temps. Un peu plus et il neigeait tellement c'était long.

« C'est bien. Tu ne dois pas te dire que c'est haut sinon ça va être pire. Si jamais tu as peur, regarde l'horizon à la place. »

Encore une fois, elle acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. Je crois que les hauteurs la terrifient à un point tel qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler, c'est drôle. Je sais, je ne devrais pas me réjouir du malheur des autres, mais vous devriez voir sa tête, c'est quelque chose !

« Maintenant, nous allons avancer et ça ira un peu plus vite. »

Je ne serais pas si mal en professeur de vol à bien y réfléchir. Je maîtrise assez bien la situation. J'accélère maintenant un peu la vitesse. Elle semble se débrouiller pas trop mal. On vole comme ça quelques minutes et je lui propose de voler toute seule. Un autre signe de tête affirmatif en guise de réponse. Je descend d'un coup en piqué et atteins le sol en moins de trois secondes tandis qu'un cri strident me brise les oreilles derrière moi.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, Granger semble pétrifiée. Oups, je ne croyais pas qu'elle aurait si peur. C'était que pour rire et c'était plus fort que moi à vrai dire.

« Hermione, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, on est au sol. »

Ça prend bien une bonne minute pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et décide enfin de desserrer ses bras autour de moi. Je commençais à manquer d'air. Bon, c'était une soirée pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte ! Je crois que j'ai légèrement terrorisé Granger à la fin, mais à part ça, c'était pas mal. Et puis elle est relativement silencieuse. Ça fait changement de Pansy qui ne peut pas se la fermer deux minutes. Je fais disparaître le balai alors que Granger se laisse tomber sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. Par Merlin, je crois que je viens de la traumatisée à vie !

« Hermione ? Tu es avec moi ? »

Aucune réaction. On dirait qu'elle vient de voir un fantôme ou bien plutôt qu'elle en est un elle-même tellement elle est pâle. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas malade. Si elle me dégueule dessus, elle va le regretter !

« Hermione… Tu vois combien de doigts ? »

« Vingt-huit. »

« Très drôle. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Hormis la soif de vengeance, oui. »

Granger possédant un sens de l'humour, on aura tout vu. Je l'aide à se relever. Miracle, même pas de nausées ! Je parlais d'elle, pas de moi là. Ensuite, on rentre au château pour dormir. Je compte dormir très tard demain matin d'ailleurs étant donné que ça sera le week-end. Et à titre d'information, j'ai posé un verrou sur la porte donc aucune chance de venir me faire réveiller par Pansy par surprise à l'aurore.


	4. Refoulement Intérieur

Poupoux : Oui Draco il est sadique, mais c'est dans sa nature ;) Et Hermione elle tombe dans le panneau, mais elle se méfie quand même un peu Dans le fond, ils pensent avoir des idées et des valeurs solides, mais c'est facile à remettre en doute quand on voit que ça n'a pas trop de sens, ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte un jour ;) Et pour le tome six, comme toi je suis restée très surprise par la fin… À chaque fin de livre, je crois avoir une idée de ce qui va se passer et finalement, c'est tout le contraire lol ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce revirement de situation si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Le Saut De l'Ange : Moi aussi dès que j'allume mon ordinateur, la première chose que je fais c'est de venir voir le site lol ! L'histoire du balai, ça m'étonne pas que ça déjà été fait, mais dans les Draco/Hermione je n'en ai jamais lu jusqu'à présent et comme je ne lis pas de Harry/Hermione… Mais comme tu dis, Draco se fiche carrément d'elle alors que je doute que ça soit le cas pour Harry lol ! Et oui, elle veut se venger de Malfoy pour le coup du balai à la fin, mais j'ai rien trouvé encore étant donné que Draco n'a peur de rien en particulier alors on verra Et merci pour la review !

Creme de moshi : Merci pour ton review :) Comme j'écris plusieurs histoires en même temps, je tente de poster le plus vite les suites, mais plus une histoire est populaire, plus la suite arrive rapidement étant donné que ça me motive En tout cas, voilà le quatrième chapitre !

Feylie : Rien à faire, je suis morte de rire à chacune de tes reviews lollll :) En tout cas, il en aurait de l'argent le Draco s'il donnait des cours privés de vol, ça c'est certain ;) Comment résister ! Surtout avec ta publicité loll ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras autant le prochain chapitre ! Et non, contrairement à Hermione, je n'ai pas de colère dans mon dedans intérieur donc tes doigts ne risquent rien lol !

Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à envoyer d'autres reviews et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire aussi :)

Assilane : Wah, merci beaucoup, ton review m'a fait très plaisir Et au risque de paraître un peu inculte, c'est quoi un pdv ? En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review, j'suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise :)

Lili59 : C'est très gentil, merci :) Malheureusement, la scène au terrain de Quidditch ne sera pas refaite dans la tête de Hermione, mais elle en reparlera plus tard de cette soirée dans un prochain chapitre c'est certain sauf si je la refais remonter à balai avec Draco (ça serait cruel loll) mais ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment ! Merci encore pour la review !

Doudahh : Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'envoyer une review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs à chaque chapitre :) Voici donc le prochain chapitre, à la prochaine !

Codra : Eh oui, Draco reste Draco donc il est toujours le Serpentard machiavélique qu'on connaît, mais qui sait s'il ne changera pas ou s'il est déjà en train de changer à cause de Hermione ? En tout cas, merci de suivre l'histoire et d'envoyer des reviews, c'est super chouette !

Rose Potter : Merci :) Je trouve ça fantastique qu'il y ait des lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire à chaque chapitre, vraiment, j'adore Puis c'est sûr qu'on est habitué de voir Draco en pro de la séduction, sauf que dans cette situation, il n'aime pas Hermione alors il agit contre sa volonté. Cependant, si tu exclus ses pensées, tu peux voir qu'il a l'air assez charmeur avec Hermione… Et puis on s'entend aussi que Hermione ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus de son côté, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne tombent pas en amour tout de suite ;)

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Wah, à ce point-là ! Je me sens toute gênée là loll ! Merci, c'est vraiment LE compliment waw ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite de l'histoire et les prochains chapitres !

**CHAPITRE 4 : « Refoulement intérieur »**

J'ai mal à la tête. Où suis-je ? Je ressens soudainement une étrange sensation d'étourdissement. J'ai le souvenir d'un balai, d'un ciel sombre et… Oh, j'ai des vertiges ! Ça tourne tout autour de moi. Aïe ! Je viens de percuter le sol. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je voix une grande lumière blanche devant moi. Ça y est, je dois être morte. Morte, c'est ça, oui. Je viens de mourir. Attendez, si je suis morte, quelle est cette voix ? Je tente de me redresser et j'aperçois une silhouette rousse devant moi.

« Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? »

L'image floue en face de moi devient peu à peu plus précise jusqu'à ce que le visage de Ginny apparaisse devant moi.

« Tu es morte aussi ? » Je murmure d'une voix endormie.

« Quoi ? Tu délires, je ne suis pas morte. Tu es tombée de ton lit. T'as probablement fais un mauvais rêve. »

Ah. C'est bon à savoir. Moi qui pensais savoir ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Je vais devoir attendre quelques décennies encore sans doute. En tout cas, c'était un véritable cauchemar, ça c'est vrai ! J'ai rêvé que Malfoy voulait m'apprendre à voler sur un balai. Ça de quoi me démoraliser un samedi matin. Au fait, il est quelle heure ? Lorsque je me lève pour voir mon réveil matin, je sens une côte me fait mal. Génial, je vais avoir un bleu pff. Quoi ! Il est presque midi !

« Vite, je dois m'habiller ! Où sont mes vêtements ? » Je demande en me levant.

« Ils sont dans ton armoire à linge, Hermione. Mais pourquoi tu dois te dépêcher un samedi matin au juste ? » Me dit Ginny.

Très bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et retourne sous les couvertures. C'est super chouette car depuis le début de l'année, les draps des lits sentent la fraîcheur de printemps, mon odeur préférée. Ça sent tellement bon ! Malgré le fait que je sois contre l'exploitation des elfes de maison, je dois reconnaître qu'ils choisissent le parfum du savon à linge avec goût. Sur cette pensée, je retombe lentement dans un calme sommeil jusqu'à ce que je ressente une grande secousse. Je sursaute d'un coup et me réveille. Fichus cauchemars ! Je ne peux pas dormir tranquille aujourd'hui ! Attendez, je ne dors plus, mais je ressens toujours le tremblement de terre. C'est louche. Je regarde au bout de mon lit et je vois Aby qui sautille comme une sauterelle sur mon matelas ! Nonnnnn, pitié ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

« Aby, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hey, mais… C'est une de mes jupes que t'as sur la tête ! »

« Elles sont chouettes je trouve ! » Me répond-elle en s'approchant de moi.

« Pas sur ton crâne. » Je lui dis en reprenant mes biens. Cette enfant est envahissante.

Elle reste assise à me fixer de son petit air joyeux. Aby me fait parfois penser à un lutin du père noël. Il ne lui manque plus que le costume rouge et vert. Je tente de me recoucher, mais elle ne bronche pas d'un poil. Aby reste sans bouger sur le bord de mon lit.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu veux venir jouer dans les feuilles dehors avec moi ? »

Pardon ? Jouer-dans-les-feuilles ? Je n'ai pas fais ça depuis que j'avais huit ans. C'est assez primitif comme type d'amusement à vrai dire. Puis passer un temps fou à ramasser toutes ces feuilles pour se rouler dedans deux courtes minutes, c'est un gaspillage de temps.

« Aby, écoute… »

« S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! »

« J'irai demain matin, d'accord ? »

« Promis ? » Me dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

« Oui, promis. »

« T'es ma cousine préférée, tu le savais ? »

« J'étais au courant, ouais. »

Elle me fait un de ses fameux câlins étouffants et quitte la pièce. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour demain, elle va oublier. Les enfants ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'on leur dit. Ils pensent à autre chose puis ils oublient dès le lendemain, c'est bien connu.

Bon, n'ayant plus sommeil, je me lève et m'habille. Avant de quitter ma chambre, j'ouvre un tiroir de mon armoire pour prendre pour lecteur mp3, mais il ne s'y trouve pas. J'ai un soudain malaise à réalisant que le rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit n'en était peut-être pas un finalement. Oh, non ! Je vais vite fouiller dans la poche de la robe que j'ai mise hier et y trouve un petit papier jaunit et le déplies.

_Pour un nouveau départ dans la vie, rencontre moi après le cours devant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois dans ta vie, je te demande de me croire et d'oublier le passé qui nous sépare. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, on pourrait trouver le moyen de laisser nos anciennes querelles derrière nous et essayer de devenir amis. On n'a rien à perdre._

_  
Draco Malfoy._

Non, c'était réel ! J'y crois pas, je suis tombée sur la tête ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Bah, il faut avouer qu'il avait l'air sincère tout de même… Puis comme il dit, je n'ai rien à perdre à devenir son amie, non ? Et il a dit qu'il avait changé. J'ai changée depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard alors pourquoi pas lui ? N'empêche que ça fait trop bizarre ! Je ne crois pas que je vais le dire à Harry et Ron, ils vont péter une crise sinon. De toute façon, ça fait qu'une journée et je suis loin d'être sa meilleure amie et surtout depuis le sale coup qu'il a fait hier au terrain de Quidditch ! Plus jamais je ne remonte un balai de ma vie moi, jamais ! Je compte bien me venger d'ailleurs.

M'étant levée à midi, j'ai passée l'heure du petit déjeuner. Allons quand même manger un petit quelque chose dans la Grande Salle. Malfoy n'est pas présent. Parfait, c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de voir sa tronche ce matin. C'est un couteau et non un crayon que je lui aurais enfoncé dans l'oreille si je l'aurais vu ! Ah, non Hermione ! Reste zen, ne laisse pas libre court à ta colère intérieure, c'est mal.

O-o-O

Je vais bientôt me coucher. Il est presque minuit. Je termine de lire mon livre de Métamorphose avancée avant par contre. Ce n'est pas vraiment utile tout de suite, mais j'aime bien prendre de l'avance pour plus tard. Bon, voilà, terminé. Je dépose le livre par terre à côté de mon lit et je ferme les yeux.

« Hermioneeeeeee ! Debout ! »

Quoi ? Qui est là ? Il fait encore noir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne viens pas de me coucher moi ?

« Mm mm… » Je grommelle dans l'espoir que ça ne soit que mon imagination.

« Allez, debout ! Dépêche-toi ! On va jouer dans les feuilles aujourd'hui ! »

Ah, je comprends maintenant. Ce n'est pas mon imagination. Pas de chance. C'est Abygail. Il va falloir que je révise ma théorie concernant la mémoire des enfants je crois. Je m'étire et me frotte les yeux en poussant un soupir.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque 6h00. »

Presque… QUOI ? Non mais elle est dingue ! C'est inhumain de se lever à une telle heure un dimanche matin ! Et mes dix heures de sommeil minimum du week-end, elle en fait quoi elle ?

« Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ? »

« Mais t'as promis que tu viendrais avec moiiiiii ! » Argumente-t-elle d'une petite voix triste.

J'ai beau avoir envie de lui tordre le cou, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être incapable de la voir triste. Cette gamine est trop manipulatrice ! Bon, je sors de mon lit, prend une paire de jeans et un chandail au hasard dans mon tiroir puis j'enfile mon manteau marron et mon foulard rouge.

« T'es prête ? » Je lui demande tandis que mon cerveau est encore au mode « off » tellement il est tôt.

« Oui ! » Me répond énergiquement Aby en tapant dans ses mains qui sont maintenant dissimulées sous des petits gants bleu poudre.

Nous sortons donc de l'école alors que le soleil est à peine en train de se lever à l'est. Vraiment, ça me désespère. En plus, j'ai faillis foncer deux fois dans un mur tellement je suis endormie encore. Étonnant que je ne me sois pas perdue dans le château avec ça.

« Regarde, il y a plein de feuilles là-bas ! » S'exclame Aby en pointant du doigt l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle part en courant vers les bois alors que je la suis derrière. Puis, on commence à ramasser les feuilles et faire un immense tas.

O-o-O

« Okay, on saute maintenant ! » Me dit Aby au bout d'une heure.

« Vas-y, je te regarde moi. »

Aby pousse un soupir en se retournant et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le gazon. Pendant quelques secondes, elle reste calme et ne dit rien. Je prends le temps de vous informer que c'est assez miraculeux de sa part.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas ? » Me demande-t-elle en me fixant d'un air inquiet.

« J'ai trop mal aux côtes. Vas-y sans moi. »

« C'est qu'un tas de feuilles tu sais. » Me dit-elle. Non, sans rire, je n'aurais jamais deviné !

« Je sais très bien que c'est un tas de feuille Aby. » Je lui réponds.

« Bah t'as pas à en avoir peur dans ce cas. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte avec son tas de feuilles celle-là ! C'est tellement mystérieux et vague ce qu'elle me dit, je comprends rien. On dirait que je cause avec Dumbledore. Pourquoi personne ne peut-il pas dire clairement le fond de leur pensée ? Ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

« Je n'ai pas peur du tas de feuille non plus. » Je finis par lui répondre.

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis. Je crois que tu aurais moins peur d'affronter un vampire assoiffé de sang que de te jeter dans ce tas de feuille et de prendre la chance de t'amuser. »

Hein ? Elle délire ma parole. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Je pense qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Luna. Elles ont toutes les deux des idées plutôt bizarres sans aucun fondement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se lève et va jouer dans son tas de feuille alors que je m'adosse sur le tronc d'un arbre.

O-o-O

Je crois que je me suis endormie. Pas étonnant avec l'heure à laquelle Aby est venue me déranger dans mon sommeil. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je crois halluciner. Malfoy est assit par terre avec Aby. Plein de feuilles sont éparpillées alentour d'eux.

« Enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant. » Me dit-il.

Ça y est, je suis officiellement une princesse. Il ne manque plus à Malfoy et à Ron de posséder des qualités de chevaliers qu'ils n'auront jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je lui demande.

« J'avais une pratique avec l'équipe de Quidditch ce matin et je t'ai vue en revenant du terrain. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cousine. Elle est adorable. »

« Ah, heu, ouais. »

« Il a apporté des chocogrenouilles ! » S'écrit Aby.

Ça me fait toujours aussi étrange de le voir si différent. Je veux bien croire qu'il a changé, mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, il pourrait se transformer en l'ancien Draco Malfoy. Un peu comme s'il serait schizophrène dans un certain sens. Vous savez, comme les revirements de situation parfois dans les films. On croit que le méchant a changé, mais en fait, il est toujours aussi machiavélique qu'autrefois. Bon, je suis en train de me faire des histoires de peur plus que d'autre chose là. Un peu de rationalité Hermione !

« Tu viens t'asseoir Hermione ? » Me dit Aby, faisant un signe de sa petite main bleue de schtroumpf.

Pas trop le choix. Je me vois mal dire non donc je vais m'asseoir entre Malfoy et Aby sur l'herbe. Malfoy m'offre quelques chocogrenouilles que j'accepte. Ça y est, mon régime est foutu ! Enfin bon, pas grave. De toute manière, c'est impossible de résister à du chocolat. On discute tous les trois un bon moment de tout et de rien. L'ambiance est plutôt sympa à mon grand étonnement.

« Regarde, c'est Harry et Ron là-bas ! »

Quoi ? Où ça ? Merde, ils ne doivent pas me voir avec Malfoy sinon je suis cuite. Je me lève d'un bon et pars me planquer derrière un sapin. Ah, génial, mes cheveux sont coincés entre les épines de l'arbre. Et pourquoi il n'y a que des conifères ici aussi ? Aïe, ça tire ! Ah, et il y a une branche qui me chatouille dans le cou ! Okay, du calme, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je prends une longue inspiration. Une minute… Il y a un truc qui ne marche pas. Si je ne bouge plus et qu'il n'y a pas de vent, pourquoi la branche continue de bouger dans mon cou ?

« UNE ARAIGNÉE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Au secours ! À l'aide ! Enlevez-moi ça ! Je cours comme une folle à travers les arbres en tentant d'enlever cette satanée salle bestiole de sur moi. C'est dégoûtant ! J'y arrive enfin en sortant du coup de la forêt. Épuisée, je me laisse tomber sur le sol en reprenant mon souffle. À quelques mètres de moi, je peux voir Malfoy et Aby qui parlent encore. Imaginez que je sois en train de me vider de mon sang, ils seraient là à se la couler douce tous les deux tandis que je serais en train d'agoniser ! Je me lève alors que je vois Malfoy s'approcher de moi.

« Je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain en classe. »

« Oui, heu, à demain. »

Avant de s'en aller en direction du château, il me passe une corde au cou et me sourit. Il m'a redonné mon lecteur mp3 et cette fois, il n'a pas fait de condition. Je crois que je vais finir par m'y faire à ce nouveau Malfoy et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur en réalité.

« Il est mignon. » Lance une petite voix enjouée.

Je me retourne et vois Aby qui vient de me rejoindre.

« Chacun ses goûts. »

« Il est du tient ? » Me demande-t-elle, affichant un grand sourire narquois.

Ça y est, à peine un avant-midi passé avec Aby que Malfoy déteint déjà sur elle !

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour ce genre d'histoire ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu le trouvais beau, pas si tu voulais coucher avec lui, quand, comment et pourquoi. »

Je sais, c'était une façon d'éviter la question même si toutefois, je la trouve un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses. Et puis elle se mêle de quoi d'abord ? Elle est agaçante avec toutes ses questions.

« Viens, on rentre. »

« Qui ne dit mot, consent. » Me réplique-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Aby a le don de me taper sur les nerfs quand elle s'y met. Dire qu'il suffirait d'une petite poussée et elle tomberait tête première dans le lac. C'est très tentant. Voyons, qu'est-ce que je raconte là moi ! Je suis en train de projeter des plans pour martyriser ma cousine. Demi cousine plutôt. C'est préférable de ne rien répondre au bout du compte. Attention, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je consens à ce qu'elle vient de dire !

O-o-O

Sur l'heure du dîner, je déguste ma soupe aux légumes. Tout va à merveille à l'exception de Aby est venue s'asseoir à moins de cinq centimètres de moi pour manger bruyamment son potage.

« Où étais-tu cet avant-midi, Hermione ? Harry et moi, on t'a cherché partout. »

« On a été jouer dans les feuilles ! » Répond ma voisine blondinette.

Ron me lance un drôle de regard.

« Je lui avais promis que j'irais l'aider à faire des tas de feuilles aujourd'hui. » J'explique.

« Oui et je me suis fais un nouvel ami ! » Poursuit Aby alors que je sens mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Aby, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Je n'attends même pas qu'elle me réponde et je l'entraîne rapidement en dehors de la Grande Salle. Je l'ai échappée belle ! Un peu plus et elle disait à Harry et à Ron qu'on avait passé l'avant-midi avec Malfoy. C'est trop pour mes nerfs tout ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Tu ne dois pas parler de Draco à Harry et Ron ! » Je lui dis très sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… C'est comme ça. Harry et Ron détestent Draco et c'est réciproque. S'ils savent que je suis devenue son amie, ils ne vont plus jamais m'adresser la parole et ils vont me détester à tout jamais ! Mais j'en ai marre de me faire empoisonner la vie par Draco depuis ma première année alors s'il est prêt à arrêter en échange d'une amitié, c'est parfait pour moi. Et je ne veux pas que toi ou qui que ce soit gâche ça ! »

« En résumé, tu veux que je mentes, c'est ça ! »

« Appelons plutôt ça une omission à long terme de la vérité, tu veux. » Je réponds à Aby, tentant de sourire en même temps.

« Je sais ce que 'omission' veut dire et à mon avis, ça reste un mensonge. »

« Pitié Aby ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Ne dis rien, je t'en pris ! »

« Je t'échange mon silence contre une question. »

« C'est du chantage ça ! C'est pire que le mensonge jeune fille ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Elle est diabolique, je vous l'avais bien dit ! Pendant une seconde, c'est un petit ange souriant plein d'énergie et dès qu'on détourne le regard, elle devient une démone sans morale prête à vous poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion ! Si, si ! Je vous jure, c'est carrément ça !

« Marché conclut. Quelle est ta question ? » Je finit par céder comme je n'ai en fait pas d'autre réel choix face à ce petit ange cornu.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que Draco Malfoy est mignon ? »

« C'est ÇA, ta question ? »

Elle me fait un petit signe de la tête, un air fier sur le visage. Ouais, c'est ça, je vais t'enfoncer ton sourire espiègle jusqu'aux amygdales moi ! Je pousse un long soupir.

« Alors ? » Insiste-t-elle.

« Ouais, il est pas mal. Maintenant, viens, on retourne manger. »


	5. Une Alliée Chez Les Gryffondor

Elodie Malfoy : Hey salut ! Ça me fait plaisir, la plupart des gens aiment bien Aby ! C'est rassurant car quelques fois, les nouveaux personnages ne sont pas toujours bien reçus. En tout cas, merci pour la review, j'avais hâte de savoir ce que t'étais pour penser de cette fic !

Le Saut De l'Ange : Oui, les araignées j'aime pas non plus lol ! J'en ai pas peur, je trouve juste ça poilu et grouillant :P Et waw, c'est cruel ta manière de les tuer avec l'aspirateur lolllll ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, je les enfermais dans un pot et je le lançais dans les airs et je le faisais tourner ou bien je les aspergeais de produits nettoyants jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive Sinon, Aby c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle était aussi pour moi, une Malfoy junior… En fait, ce qui la différencie de Draco, c'est qu'elle déborde de bonne humeur et de bonnes intentions tandis que lui non. Je partage ton avis également sur le physique de Draco ;) Et merci de suivre l'histoire, c'est super :)

Lana51 : T'es la seule qui n'a pas aimé le personnage de Aby… Étrange… En tout cas, j'espère que tu l'aimerais un peu plus dans ce chapitre et merci de m'avoir envoyé une review ! À la prochaine

Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup :D Draco, un dieu ? Ouiiiiiii ! On lance une nouvelle religion et on lui bâtit un temple, d'acc ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et contente que tu adore la cousine de Hermione car j'adore écrire les passages où elle apparaît !

Poupoux : Oui, ça tout prit pour lui faire avouer qu'elle trouvait Draco de son goût :P Mais au moins, elle l'a dit alors on fait du progrès lol ! Et Draco qui se rapproche de Aby pour mieux de rapprocher de Hermione… Gagné ! Ta théorie sera confirmée dans ce chapitre comme tu pourras le voir ;) Un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien sans raison mouhahaha ! Et merci pour la review !

Lilly.Malefoy : Voilà le chapitre sur le point de vue de notre cher Draco ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer… Sinon, malheureusement, je ne peux pas tout poster l'histoire d'un seul coup lol ! Mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour écrire et publier rapidement les suites :) Et un gros merci pour ta review !

Feylie : Ça aurait été trop merveilleux de tomber sur Draco en se levant loll ;) Et elle est pas zentille ta sœur :P Je compatie, mon frère me lance tout le temps des regards voulant très clairement me dire de la fermer quand je me réjouie trop ou que je parle trop d'un truc pff ! Vraiment, on est des incomprises lol ! Au fait, ils sont chouettes tes rêves J'ai jamais rêvé de Draco moi :'( Enfin bref, merciiiiii pour ton commentaire :D Ton enthousiasme est très motivant ! J'ai déjà hâte de lire ta prochaine review !

Rekha : Une nouvelle revieweuse ! HOURRA :D C'est fantastique et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire :) Voilà le chapitre sur Draco et attention, au prochain chapitre, ce sera les sentiments de Hermione durant le bal ! Ça promet ;) Et un immense merci de me reviewer !

Buzame : Encore une nouvelle revieweuse si je ne m'abuse :D Contente de te voir et de recevoir une review de ta part ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui Hermione a dit la vérité à sa cousine. Hermione refoule ses sentiments, mais elle est honnête envers les autres même si elle ne l'est pas avec elle-même. Alors, elle trouve en effet que Draco est mignon ;) (Qui ne le trouverait pas chou, je vous le demande ? LOL)

Hazel Malfoy : Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que le côté humoristique soit moins bien au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance (soupir de soulagement) ! Puis pour Draco, je crois qu'on serait plusieurs à lui sauter dessus loll ;) Et tu seras contente, point de vue de Draco pour ce chapitre ! C'est toujours comme ça, j'alterne avec un chapitre PDV de Draco et un PDV de Hermione et ainsi de suite ! Et merci pour l'explication de la signification de « PDV » :) Puis pour la phrase que tu as aimé, j'étais pas certaine de la garder ou de la supprimer alors grâce à toi maintenant je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardée ! En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review

Creme de moshi : Tant mieux si tu aimes l'histoire, ça m'encourage ! Et concernant le nombre de chapitre que va contenir l'histoire, je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée… Je commence mes fics avec une idée de base puis je vois comment ça évolue au fur et à mesure… Je brode autour de l'idée générale que je me fais de l'histoire si tu veux ! Mais je compte faire au moins une dizaine de chapitres minimum avec cette histoire et après on verra où ça en est :)

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : En fait, j'ignore ce que je vais faire avec Hermione et le comment elle va savoir pour le pari pour l'instant, mais en effet, elle risque d'être énormément triste quand elle va l'apprendre et ça se comprend / Suffit de se mettre à sa place ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle va l'apprendre bientôt par contre… Enfin bref, on va voir ça plus tard ! Merci pour ta review :D

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Oui, elle est diabolique Aby ;) Comme Hermione le dit, c'est un petit ange cornu cette enfant lol ! Au fait, c'est quoi ce club des diaboliques de spontex ? En tout cas, j'espère toujours que la suite va te plaire et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews :D

Slydawn : C'est tant mieux si je t'ai redonnée l'envie de lire des Draco/Hermione car moi-même c'est ce que j'adore le plus ! C'est un couple fantastique ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, merci beaucoup !

Codra : Oui, Aby ressemble à Draco, mais elle n'est pas de sa famille quoi qu'elle est blonde aussi héhé… Je dirais que Draco possède une personnalité espiègle et malicieuse d'un genre de côté obscur lol alors que Aby est pleine de bonne volonté et de joie de vivre alors que c'est pas tellement le cas de Draco qui est un peu ennuyé face à la vie ! En tout cas, c'est ma façon de voir les choses ! Et oui c'est Ron d'ordinaire qui a peur des araignées, mais je ne crois pas que Hermione les aime non plus loll ! À l'exception de Hagrid, je doute que qui que ce soit à Poudlard les aime en fait loll ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**CHAPITRE 5 : « Une alliée chez les Gryffondor »**

Je vous avais dis que j'avais posé un verrou sur ma porte de chambre ? Bien j'ai oublié que Pansy était capable d'utiliser le sortilège l'Alohomora. Donc, j'ai dormi paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de mon lit et me bouscule l'épaule en me disant « Dray, houhou, est-ce que tu dors ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es réveillé ou pas ? » jusqu'à ce que je finisse par émerger de mon sommeil pour de bon à force de l'entendre jacasser. Une image de moi les yeux fermés dans mon lit n'était pas un signe assez évident pour elle que je dormais il faut croire. De toute manière, elle est repartie dieu seul sait où quand elle m'a vue ouvrir les yeux. C'était bien la peine de me réveiller !

Finalement, j'ai décidé de rester debout de peur de la revoir revenir à nouveau troubler mon existence plus ou moins paisible. Ma pratique de Quidditch allait avoir lieu dans un peu plus d'une heure en plus. Je n'ai jamais été tellement emballé par ce sport, mais comme ça semble important pour mon père que je sois de l'équipe, j'y suis. Ça me fait une occasion de plus pour emmerder Potty et sa belette aussi. La pratique s'est déroulée mieux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'être de retour au château pour me reposer. Je suis d'humeur morose aujourd'hui.

Soudainement, sur le chemin pour retourner au château, j'entends un petit rire. Qui est-ce ? Je quitte le sentier et m'approche de la voix. Il y a une gamine de première année qui joue l'hystérique dans un tas de feuilles. Elle doit vivre chez des Moldus pour avoir un tel comportement. Je suis sur le point de quitter ce spectacle tout à fait inintéressant lorsqu'une silhouette familière attire mon attention près d'un arbre ; Hermione Granger. Je m'approche et je remarque qu'elle dort. Je me tourne donc vers la petite blonde folle de onze ans.

« Salut ! T'es une amie de Hermione ? »

Elle se lève, replace sa tuque bleue et me tend la main ou plutôt la mitaine.

« Abygail Spader. Je suis sa cousine. Et toi, qui es-tu ? » Me demande-t-elle en me serrant la main énergiquement.

« Draco Malfoy. Je suis un ami de Hermione pour l'instant. »

Je crois que je vais pouvoir tirer avantage de tout ça. Manipuler une gamine de première année pour séduire Granger devrait augmenter mes chances et du coup, terminer cette histoire de pari le plus vite possible.

« Pourquoi tu dis 'pour l'instant' ? » Me questionne-t-elle.

Parfaite réaction. Exactement ce que je prévoyais. C'est vraiment trop facile.

« Pour rien. » Je lui réponds innocemment en regardant Hermione dormir.

« C'est trop chou ! » S'exclame-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle trouve chou. Elle me fixe avec un drôle d'air et un grand sourire radieux. Je me sens déstabilisé tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui est chou ? » Je lui demande.

« Te voir cacher ton amour pour Hermione de peur qu'elle le découvre et qu'elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi et ainsi prendre la chance de perdre son amitié à cause de cet amour qui pourrait être à sens unique. » Me déballe-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois.

Par Merlin, c'est qu'elle en voit des sous entendus à l'intérieur de deux mots ! Les enfants de Moldus sont vraiment d'étranges créatures.

« Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma cousine ? » Poursuit-elle.

Mes intentions ? Je cause à sa cousine ou à son père moi ? Bon, elle semble en avance pour son âge alors il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je lui dis. C'est bien ma veine quand même. Fallait que la cousine de Granger soit aussi brillante qu'elle. Pourquoi mes amis à moi ne sont pas comme ça ? Le monde est injuste.

« T'as assez bien résumé la situation il y a une minute. » Je dis.

« Je peux donc croire que tes sentiments sont honorables ? » Me questionne-t-elle, croisant ses bras en me jaugeant du regard.

« Naturellement. »

« Je l'espère pour toi car dans le cas contraire, je serais obligée de te tuer ! »

Elle est un peu psychopathe sur les bords la cousine de Granger, mais ce n'est pas une menace d'une morveuse de 1m45 qui va me faire reculer. Je lui assure une nouvelle fois que mes intentions sont honnêtes bien qu'il n'en soit rien. De toute façon, je doute beaucoup qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution quand ce pari sera terminé. Je n'ai jamais vu de meurtre commit par un sorcier mineur donc je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire avec ça. Pour changer le sujet de conversation, je lui offre quelques chocogrenouilles que j'avais emporté avec moi. Ça redonne de l'énergie après avoir joué au Quidditch bien que cette enfant semble en avoir à revendre de l'énergie.

« T'as une idée de comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour gagner son cœur ? » Me questionne la jeune cousine de Hermione, tentant de déballer un chocogrenouille avec ses gants, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas trop une bonne idée, mais je trouve ça drôle de la voir essayer.

« J'ai ma petite idée, mais je suis ouvert à toute suggestion. »

« Très bien alors écoute ! Tout d'abord je crois que Hermione est un peu perdue dans sa vie. Je dis ça parce que les trois fois où je l'ai vue dernièrement au cours de l'année, elle était complètement différente les trois fois. Donc, aime la comme elle est et non pour son style, ses goûts, ses amis, sa famille ou tout autre artifice qui l'entoure. »

« C'est noté. Autre chose ? »

Il faut le reconnaître, elle ne manque pas d'audace la p'tite ! Seulement, ce qu'elle vient de me dire ne me servira nullement. C'est ça quand on est forcé de séduire la fille qu'on aime le moins dans toute l'école. On fait semblant d'aimer, on n'aime pas pour de vrai. Son conseil m'est donc complètement inutile.

« Surprend-là. » Me suggère-t-elle en tant que second conseil.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Décidément, je vais devoir me surpasser. Je songe un moment à ce que je pourrais faire pour surprendre Hermione lorsque sa cousine me fait signe pour m'avertir qu'elle se réveille.

« Enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant. » Je lui dis en souriant.

Elle semble surprise de me voir là. Ça commence plutôt bien si je suis sensée la surprendre comme l'a dit sa cousine. Suite à sa question du pourquoi je me trouve là, je lui explique que je reviens du terrain de Quidditch. Ensuite, elle vient s'asseoir entre sa cousine et moi. On discute plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Abygail aperçoive Potter et Weasley. D'un coup, Hermione part en courant se planquer derrière un arbre. J'en conclus qu'elle n'a rien dit à mon sujet à ces deux crétins.

La seconde suivante, je ressens une sorte de creux à l'intérieur. Mon humeur semble descendre d'un cran en même temps. Je fronce les sourcils. Drôle de sensation.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle en aime un des deux. » Me dit calmement la blondinette Gryffondor.

Je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

« T'aurais du voir la tête que tu faisais. »

Comment ça la tête que je faisais ? Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans la tête que je faisais que je sache. Elle doit s'imaginer tout plein de sous entendus partout encore cette gamine. Je ne réponds rien. Entre temps, Hermione a paniquée à cause d'une araignée qui s'était posée sur elle. Détestant ces bestioles, je l'ai laissé livrer le combat contre ce monstre miniature toute seule. Je conversais déjà avec un autre petit monstre de toute manière.

« Je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain en classe. » Je dis à Hermione, lui redonnant par la même occasion son lecteur de je ne sais plus quoi.

À nouveau, elle semble surprise de mon geste. Draco Malfoy 2 et Hermione Granger 0 ! Je retourne ensuite dans la salle commune des Serpentard afin de prendre une bonne douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, je réalise que j'ai un après-midi à tuer. Pourquoi ne pas retourner voir ce que fais Hermione ? Je quitte les dortoirs et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Aucun signe d'elle. La bibliothèque étant fermée le dimanche, je ne vois qu'un moyen de savoir où elle se trouve. Je grimpe les escaliers à la recherche de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je me suis perdu en chemin à deux reprises, mais je suis tout de même arrivé à retrouver mon chemin tout seul sans le demander à personne, je suis fier de moi. Je tombe face à face avec un portrait d'une grosse dame chantant de l'opéra. Voilà, c'est bien l'entrée de leur salle commune.

« Est-ce que Hermione Granger est là ? » Je demande.

Le portrait cesse de chanter, me regarde d'un air méfiant avant de m'ignorer et de recommencer à chanter ! Je me sens insulté ! Pour qui elle se prend !

« Hey, je vous ai posé une question ! » Je dis sèchement.

« Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je suis un Serpentard, mais on s'en fiche, je veux voir Hermione ! » Je réplique, m'énervant.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, au revoir. »

Au revoir ? Elle pense que je vais m'en aller ? Haha ! Elle est bien bonne ! Je ne bouge pas avant d'avoir obtenu de réponse à ma question et j'ai tout mon temps. Je n'ai rien à faire de tout l'après-midi.

« Je vous ai posé une question et j'exige une réponse ! » Je lui dis fermement.

Encore une fois, elle fait comme si je n'existais pas et continue de chanter une chanson abominable en faussant toutes les deux secondes. On dirait des ongles sur un tableau noir ! Mes pauvres oreilles, quel calvaire !

« Écoutez, il y a la manière douce et la manière forte… » Je menace.

Malgré tout, elle en fait à sa tête. J'y crois pas ! Elle va le regretter celle-là ! Je donne un coup de pied dans le bas du tableau qui tremble sous le choc. Soudainement, elle laisse échapper un petit cri et semble me montrer de la considération pour la première fois. Il était temps !

« Espèce de petit vandale ! N'abîme pas mon cadre ! »

« Alors répondez à ma question ! »

« Jamais je ne marchanderai avec les garnements dans ton genre ! »

Elle me pousse à bout ! Ça y est, je vais perdre patience. Je lui repose la question une nouvelle fois, mais elle me renvoie sur les roses. Tant pis, elle l'aura voulue. Je décroche le cadre et l'échange contre le portrait de deux hommes âgés jouant aux échecs.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Remet-moi à ma place immédiatement ! » Proteste la grosse dame alors que je pose le nouveau cadre sur le mur où se trouve l'entrée dissimulée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprête à demander aux deux vieux croûtons de l'âge d'or de me laisser entrer, la grosse dame apparaît dans le tableau. Misère, elle s'est déplacée de son cadre ! Elle va me rendre dingue !

« Va-t-en ! Jeune impertinent ! »

Mes nerfs vont lâcher… Je cherche une autre alternative lorsqu'une petite fille blonde vient m'aborder.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ne vous approcher pas de lui Miss Spader, c'est un voyou de la pire espèce ! »

« Aby ! Merlin soit loué ! Ce portrait est en train de me rendre barje ! Je voulais voir Hermione, mais cette espèce de sous type d'apprentie chanteuse d'opéra refuse de me dire si elle est là ou pas ! » Je m'explique, bouillant de rage.

« Bon, attends-moi un instant. Je vais aller voir si Hermione est là et entre temps, tu pourrais remettre l'ancien tableau à sa place, ça serait gentil. » Me répond-elle, toujours souriante.

J'inter change les deux tableaux une nouvelle fois en essuyant d'autres insultes de la part de la grosse dame que je fais mine d'ignorer. Ensuite, je m'adosse à la rampe de l'escalier et j'attends le retour de Aby, mais c'est Hermione que je vois sortir à sa place.

« Aby m'a dit que tu voulais me voir… »

« Tu faisais quelque chose d'important ? » Je lui demande.

« Ça dépend. C'est pour une nouvelle leçon de vol ? »

« Non. » Je lui réponds en riant. Je crois que je vais éviter les balais à l'avenir avec Hermione, ça sera mieux ainsi.

« Alors dans ce cas, je ne faisais rien d'important. » Me répond-elle.

« T'as envie d'aller te promener dehors ? » Je propose à l'improviste.

« D'accord. Pourquoi pas. Je vais chercher mon manteau et je reviens. »

Elle disparaît rapidement derrière le portrait de la prétendue chanteuse d'opéra qui me jeta un regard suspicieux tandis que j'attends le retour de Hermione.

« La pauvre enfant qui côtoie la racaille. » Soupire la grosse dame dans sa mocheté de robe rose.

« Bon ça va vous ! Fermez-là ! »

Au moment où elle est sur le point de me répliquer quelque chose, Hermione refait surface du passage de la salle commune des Gryffondor et la grosse dame ravale ses paroles. C'est ça, étouffe-toi avec aussi, ça nous rendra service.

« Allons-y. » Déclare Hermione, boutonnant son manteau.

Ainsi, nous allons nous balader à l'extérieur. Il y a un peu de vent et le ciel a une couleur orangée au-dessus de nos têtes. L'ensemble offre un joli panorama. Il n'y a presque pas d'élèves dehors à cette heure. Dès que l'automne arrive, ils préfèrent tous passer les après-midi dans les salles communes de leur maison, c'est plus douillet. Nous marchons donc un moment, se disant très peu de chose lorsque soudain, on tombe sur Hagrid. Il a l'air de se croire fou en nous voyant côte à côte à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

« Hermione…Hum… » Marmonne-t-il.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! » S'exclame-t-elle, visiblement ignorante de la manière dont il nous regarde.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demande-t-il à travers sa barbe poilue de géant.

Réalisant subitement la situation en voyant Hagrid me regarder étrangement, Hermione se frappe le front de sa main droite, se souvenant que personne n'est au courant de notre nouvelle amitié hormis Aby.

« Oh ! J'oubliais… Draco et moi sommes devenus amis. » Annonce-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? »

« Exact. » Je confirme.

Nous voyant sourire tous les deux, Hagrid semble convaincu. Il reprend sa traditionnelle jovialité et repart en direction de sa cabane, un immense tas de branches sur le dos alors qu'un autre reste immobile sur le sol.

« Besoin d'aide Hagrid ? » Lui demande Hermione en voyant le deuxième tas de branche qu'une immense corde retient ensemble.

« Vous pouvez m'aider à transporter tout ce bois à l'arrière de la cabane si ça vous dit. »

Hermione me lance un regard, sortant sa baguette. Bon, si elle y tient. Je sors ma baguette à mon tour.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » On s'écrit d'une même voix.

Grâce au sortilège, nous transportons le bois jusqu'à l'arrière de la cabane là où Hagrid les fait brûler dans un cercle de pierres lui servant de feu de camps.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous croyez que vous pourriez surveiller le feu ? J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant la fin de la journée. »

À nouveau, Hermione me regarde, cette fois attendant de voir ce que j'en pense.

« Pas de problème. » Je réponds à Hagrid qui acquiesce d'un signe de la tête et retourne en direction de l'école.

Sincèrement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et ça me fait un prétexte pour passer du temps avec Hermione. Ainsi, nous prenons place sur un gros tronc d'arbre servant de banc devant le feu et discutons jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché à l'horizon. Si quelqu'un aurait passé par là, il aurait cru que nous étions de vieux amis en train de passer du bon temps ensemble.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Potter et Weasley aient pus penser que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard ! » Je m'exclame pour la troisième fois.

« Avoue quand même qu'il y avait de quoi en douter. Tu avais le bon profile. »

« Tu le croyais toi aussi ? »

« Non. » Me dit-elle brièvement.

« Pourquoi ? » Je la questionne, curieux de savoir son point de vue.

« Tout d'abord parce que tu aurais ouvert la chambre des secrets en première année et non en deuxième si ça aurait été toi l'héritier et ensuite parce que je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose malgré ce que je pensais de toi à l'époque. »

Intéressante réflexion. Et l'histoire du polynectar qu'elle m'a racontée, waw ! Ça explique le comportement si étrange de Crabbe et Goyle ce soir-là. Bon, ils sont toujours anormaux, mais cette fois-là, ils agissaient vraiment étrangement. Puis je n'en reviens pas que Hermione ait réussie à fabriquer une potion si complexe en deuxième année ! J'aurais payé cher pour la voir avec une tête de chat, ça devait être hilarant quoi que cracher des boules de poils par la suite, dégelasse !

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? » Je lui dis, reprenant mon sérieux sans cesser de lui sourire.

Je sais, c'est précipité comme question, mais l'occasion est idéale. Hermione ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre, ça m'amuse. Elle fixe intensément les flammes, l'air songeuse. Je ne dis rien, préférant ne pas la bousculer.

« Je.. » Commence-t-elle alors qu'un craquement vient interrompre sa réponse.

« Vous êtes encore là ! Mais il est très tard ! Vous devez retourner au château immédiatement avant que quelqu'un vous voit si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. »

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté ce garde-chasse de toute ma vie qu'en ce moment ! Quelques secondes de plus et j'avais ma réponse ! C'est incroyable ça ! On finit quand même par rentrer au château pour le dîner. Je pourrais lui reposer la question en chemin, c'est sûr, mais je préfère m'abstenir. L'ambiance n'est plus la même qu'auprès du feu. Je la laisse entrer dans la Grande Salle et j'attends quelques secondes avant d'y entrer à mon tour, rejoignant la table des Serpentard.

« T'as passé toute la journée avec elle ! » Me demande Pansy, se retenant de me rire en pleine figure.

« Une partie de l'avant-midi et tout l'après-midi, ouais. » Je réponds d'un ton las, perdant ainsi ma bonne humeur.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« T'as l'intention de te foutre de moi durant toute la durée de ce pari ou quoi ? T'es agaçante à la fin Pansy ! »

« Très bien, ça va, excuse-moi ! Fais comme si je n'avais rien dis. » Me répond-elle, levant les mains vers le ciel sans cesser de me fixer d'un air ravi alors que j'entame mon repas, laissant vaguer mon regard à la table des Gryffondor l'espace d'une seconde pour apercevoir Hermione.


	6. Des Festivités Trafiquées

Rebecca-Black : Alléluia ! Gloire à Draco notre Dieu ! J'approuve ton idée pour le temple et ce qui ferait vraiment design, ça serait des statues en forme de serpent partout dans notre petit temple d'à peine une centaine de kilomètres ! Et bien entendu, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, le Draco en chair et en os nous revient, à nous, les prêtresses du Dracoïsme ! Mouhahaha !

Le Saut De l'Ange : Oui, Hermione doit se venger et elle va le faire dans ce chapitre ;) Ça sera plutôt amusant d'ailleurs parce que… En tout cas, tu verras, mais moi ça m'a beaucoup amusée d'écrire la scène, tu me dirais ce que tu en penses ! Et hourra, pas de retour en force d'araignées durant le Bal mdr ! De toute manière, une c'était bien assez lol ! Et pas de panique, je vous promet un point de vue de Draco pour la soirée du Bal, ne vous en faites pas !

Feylie : Toi aussi tu entends des voix ? Tu sais quoi ? Moi je parie qu'on sait inconsciemment parler le Fourchelang toutes les deux et qu'un basilic se cache dans notre plomberie ! Sinon, c'est exactement ça pour les reviews, ça booste lol ! C'est meilleur que les boissons énergisantes lol ;) Enfin, à part ça, je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes la suite de l'histoire et je dois avouer avoir très hâte de lire les reviews pour ce sixième chapitre que, je crois, plusieurs d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience ! J'attendrai donc, moi aussi, avec impatience de recevoir vos reviews !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Ton club, c'est quoi ? Un site Web ? En tout cas, Aby est beau être à Gryffondor, elle aurait parfaitement eut sa place à Serpentard ;) Et la suite, la voilà, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je me suis trouvé un emploi depuis environ deux semaines donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'aime tellement ça que lorsque j'ai du temps libre, je ne fais que ça écrire des fics lol ! Je serais horriblement malheureuse si on m'empêchait d'écrire, c'est dingue, c'est une véritable drogue ! Enfin bref, voici voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Hazel Malfoy : Les gens ont nettement une préférence pour les chapitres du point de vue de Draco… Moi-même je trouve les chapitres plus facile à écrire quand c'est Draco qui parle au lieu de Hermione, je sais pas trop pourquoi en fait… C'est plus facile pour Draco de faire des sarcasmes sans doute ! Et autour du feu avec lui, on ne ferait pas que discuter, avoue lol ;) En tout cas, à la prochaine !

Sika.sika : Sérieusement, je voyais Pansy du genre un peu bête et collante envers Draco quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire, mais les gens ne l'ont pas vus comme ça alors je l'ai faite un peu plus mature par la suite ! C'est vrai que ça fait changement de la voir agir autrement qu'en groupie avec Draco… Ça fait même du bien car elle est énervante à faire, comme tu dis, des 'drakichou' tout le temps lol ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lana51 : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Pansy agit un peu dans le genre dans certains fanfics et c'est parfois agaçant, mais bon, Aby n'est pas tout à fait comme ça. Puis bon, elle ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Et Hermione ne risque pas grand chose à raconter l'histoire du Polynectar car si Draco va tout rapporter, c'est la parole de Hermione contre la sienne ;) a+

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire les suites le plus rapidement possible et j'espère ne pas trop faire attendre les lecteurs… En tout cas, ça aide que mon passe-temps favori soit d'écrire aussi ;) Et pour répondre à ta question, oui il va y avoir un garçon répondant un nom de Ron Weasley qui va venir faire un peu de discorde dans l'histoire, mais pas tout de suite ;)

Emma54 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour cette charmante review :) Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car l'intrigue principale de l'histoire repose sur ça et si je réponds, plus personne ne va lire la suite puisqu'ils vont savoir ce qui va arriver lol !

Ari : La scène au bord du feu semble avoir beaucoup été appréciée, ça me fait plaisir ! Je crois que tout le monde, moi la première, envie Hermione d'avoir passée la soirée avec Draco comme ça héhé ;) Et le Bal, ça se passe dans ce chapitre-ci du point de vue de Hermione et le prochain, ça sera du point de vue de Draco ;)

Poupoux : Ouais, finalement, c'est pas si mal d'être l'ami de Hermione on dirait ;) En tout cas, Draco est moins dégoûté par le pari qu'au départ ! On en saura plus au prochain chapitre avec son point de vue… En attendant, voilà le Bal d'Halloween du point de vue de notre chère Hermione !

Creme de moshi : C'est que Hermione, elle se cherche un peu… Comment dire ? Elle est assez perdue et elle sait pas trop être optimiste donc elle critique négativement tout ce qui lui arrive alors que Draco le fait avec sarcasme donc c'est plus amusant comme ça… Draco est zen alors que Hermione n'y arrive pas même en essayant ! Et attention, ça risque de devenir plus intéressant encore plus on avancera dans l'histoire ou du moins, j'ose le croire lol à vous de me le dire en fait !

Fraisetagada : Bah, on connaît bien Hermione je trouve moi… Et pour le lecteur mp3, c'est bien trop vrai, tu as raison ! Honte à moi, je vais réparer cette erreur dans le prochain chapitre concernant Hermione, c'est-à-dire le chapitre huit ! Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué ce détail ! Sinon, un gros merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très encourageant !

Codra : Hey, t'as pas le droit de tuer mes personnages :P Si tu assassines Aby, c'est moi qui va t'étrangler et on va finir ça par un bain de sang mouhahaha ! Non, sérieusement, Aby ne sait pas tenir sa langue, c'est tout quoi qu'elle pense toujours ce qu'elle dit ;) Anyway, merci de suivre le récit et d'envoyer des reviews, t'es super fine !

Aleera la femme de Dracula : L'Italie ? Wah, pour vrai ? Étant la femme de Dracula, j'aurais plutôt dis la Transylannie, mais bon lol ! Non, je rigole ! Merci pour la review et contente que tu aimes toujours autant ça !

Lux : J'ai des nouveaux reviewers à chaque chapitre, ça me comble :) Merci pour tes commentaires, j'apprécie énormément ! À la prochaine et j'espère toujours que la suite de l'histoire va plaire autant !

Lovedavidanders : Oui, je crois que c'est assez évident quand on y pense que tu aimes bien les personnages noirs comme tu dis lol ! Moi-même je les adore :D Autrement, ça fait très plaisir de te revoir ! Et tu sais, je n'en reviens toujours pas de recevoir tous ces reviews pour cette histoire qui, eh oui, n'était qu'un délire de mon imagination au départ ! Et maintenant, c'est la deuxième fic qui me rapporte le plus de reviews, c'est dingue ! Sinon, t'as raison, Hermione a plus de caractère que dans les livres… Je présume qu'elle doit en avoir, seulement elle ne le montre pas et préfère montrer une belle image d'elle, l'élève studieuse et tout ça ! En tout cas, je trouve ça super que tu sois toujours là et que tu suives encore l'histoire :) a+

**CHAPITRE 6 : « Des festivités trafiquées »**

Ça fait pratiquement un mois que j'entretiens cette fameuse amitié secrète avec Draco Malfoy. Avec le temps, je m'y fais, mais la cause de ce changement d'attitude m'est toujours inconnue. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'autrefois, il était froid et sournois tandis que maintenant, il affiche plus de sensibilité que Ron quand il est avec moi, ça reste toujours étrange. C'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je redoute de savoir.

En plus, demain c'est le bal pour Halloween et ça me rend atrocement nerveuse ! La semaine passée Draco est venu me voir afin de me demander si on y allait toujours ensemble. Trois semaines auparavant il me forçait à y aller alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il est venu me poser la question gentiment. Enfin, comme je n'ai plus vraiment de haine envers lui, j'ai accepté, sauf que depuis j'angoisse grave et je sais pas pourquoi ! Je crois que je vais éviter d'y penser et essayer de me détendre. Rester zen, c'est le secret.

« Coucou, Hermione ! »

Bon, mon moment de relaxation vient de foutre le camp par la faute de Aby alias Parasite Envahissant.

« Tu vas toujours au bal avec Draco ce soir ? » Me demande-t-elle tout en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Et moi qui voulais éviter d'avoir à y penser. Merci Aby, vraiment trop gentil !

« Oui, j'y vais toujours avec lui. » Je réponds d'un ton monocorde.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry et Ron en pensent ? »

La question de Aby me fait le même effet qu'une chaudière d'eau froide qu'on m'aurait versée sur le dos. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Je n'ai toujours rien dis à Harry et Ron ! Par Merlin, je ne peux pas aller au bal avec Draco ! Ils vont me voir et ça va entraîner un cataclysme !

« Tu crois que tu pourrais distraire Harry et Ron pendant la soirée ? » Je propose soudainement à Aby.

« Je suis trop jeune pour aller au bal. » Qu'elle me répond.

C'est vrai, elle n'est qu'en première année. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh, je crois que je tiens la solution… Ça va me sauver la mise si Harry et Ron s'aperçoivent que je suis avec Draco et ça va me permettre de me venger du coup bas qu'il m'a fait l'autre jour pendant la leçon de vol. Sans dire au revoir à Aby, je sors de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

O-o-O

Plus que quelques minutes. J'angoisse ! Je stresse ! Je panique ! Où sont mes boucles d'oreilles ? Je les avais laissées sur ma commode, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Quelqu'un doit les avoir prises, c'est sûr sinon elles y seraient encore. Le nom d'une coupable me vient à l'esprit.

« Aby, tu n'aurais pas vu mes boucles d'oreilles ? » Je m'écris.

Je l'entends grimper les escaliers et entrer dans le dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Je n'ai pas entendue. »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a pris mes boucles d'oreilles ? »

En guise de réponse, elle me regarde étrangement, mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je vais finir par être en retard par sa faute !

« Elles sont accrochées à tes oreilles, Hermione. » Rigole-t-elle.

Je touche mes lobes d'oreilles et je constante qu'elle dit vrai. Oui, heu, bon… Je suis stressée, d'accord ! Je retourne rapidement dans la salle de bain pour terminer de me maquiller, mais j'ai faillis m'enfarger dans le bas de ma robe indigo. Je ne me suis pas habituée à marcher avec des talons. Je vais avoir des ampoules aux pieds d'ici la fin de la soirée, c'est certain. J'attache un collier à mon cou, passe ma main une dernière fois dans mes cheveux bouclés et remontés pour l'occasion puis me tourne vers Aby.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Machiavélique comme elle est, elle se frotte le menton d'un air faussement pensif durant presque une minute avant de me dire enfin son opinion.

« Magnifique ! Tu as l'air d'une véritable princesse ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle est adorable cette cousine, je l'adore !

« Par contre, le collier est de trop. »

Petite peste, je la hais ! Elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis persuadée. Je lui réplique que mon cou fait vide sans collier et elle ajouter que je ne devrais pas le porter pour tout l'or du monde parce que, selon madame, il est laid et ça fait surchargé. Non mais ! Elle a un de ces culots ! Néanmoins, je préfère l'enlever tellement je suis nerveuse. Je prends mon sac, contenant l'arme de ma vengeance et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle où je suis sensée rejoindre Draco.

J'entre dans la pièce qui est décorée pour l'occasion. De nombreux élèves sont déjà arrivés. Harry, Ron et Ginny n'y sont pas encore. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Harry est tellement long quand il prend une douche. Je m'avance près d'une table où un buffet préparé par les elfes de maison est servit. Je prends un verre de punch aux fruits lorsque deux mains se posent sur mes yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ! » Me lance une séduisante voix grave que je reconnais aussitôt.

Séduisante ? Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte là moi ! Je n'ai rien bu encore et voilà que je délire déjà. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand j'aurai plusieurs verres de punch dans le corps…

« Draco. » Je réponds, enlevant les mains me cachant les yeux avec les miennes, me retournant vers lui.

« Vous êtes très élégant, monsieur le gentlemen. » Je commente d'une voix haut perchée.

« Je vous renvoie le compliment, belle milady. » Me dit-il, pareillement.

Sa remarque me fait sourire. Je termine mon verre de punch et il m'en propose un autre que j'accepte avec plaisir. Nous discutons ensuite quelques minutes avant que nos verres soient à nouveau vides.

« Tu en veux un autre ? »

« C'est à mon tour d'aller en chercher. » Je réplique.

Je pars en direction du pichet et remplis les deux verres. Puis, je sors un flacon de mon sac à main et en verse le contenu dans le punch de Draco. D'un air naturel, comme si de rien n'était, je retourne le voir et lui tend son verre. Je vacille deux secondes et rapidement je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Bizarre, je n'ai pris que trois verres et ce punch est loin d'être très alcoolisé. Je n'y porte pas plus d'attention que ça et je regarde avec ravissement Draco prendre une grosse gorgée de sa boisson. Parfait. La potion devrait faire effet d'ici dix minutes.

Soudainement, la musique jusque là très rock n roll fait place a une douce mélodie calme et apaisante. Je me contente d'écouter, buvant le reste de mon verre.

« Tu viens danser ? » Me propose Draco, tendant une main vers moi.

Quoi ? Moi ? Danser avec lui ? Je tourne ma tête en arrière, question de m'assurer que c'est bien à moi qu'il parle. C'est le cas. Par Merlin, non ! Je veux pas ! Non !

« D'accord. »

Pourquoi ma bouche est-elle incapable d'être en accord avec ma tête ? C'est d'ailleurs le cas de ma main également. Je la tends et la dépose dans celle de Draco qui la serre et la dépose sur son épaule. Un frisson me parcours l'échine lorsqu'il pose son autre main sur ma taille et m'attire vers lui. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai la sensation que toute la salle entière pourrait l'entendre faire boum s'il n'y avait pas la musique. Nous commençons à danser et la musique se met à nous guider peu à peu.

Vous savez, cette scène qu'on voit parfois dans les films… Le couple qui valse au milieu de la piste de danse dans la salle bondée de monde sous l'éclairage tamisé ? C'est exactement ce qui se passe, sauf qu'il n'y a plus de pièce. Il n'y a plus rien. Le monde n'existe plus. La musique autour n'est qu'un bruit sourd environnant. Tout ce qui existe, c'est ce bras et la sécurité que cette étreinte apporte. Ça et cette étrange sensation… Comme si le temps venait à jamais de s'arrêter et que rien ne pouvait briser cet instant, mais que dès que la personne en face détournera le regard, le moment fera à jamais parti du passé.

Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de mon cavalier lorsque j'aperçois Harry, Ron et Ginny entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, mais mon cœur bat encore plus rapidement. J'arrête subitement de danser et entraîne Draco plus loin, là où ils n'auront pas trop de chances de nous voir ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me questionne Draco, regardant derrière lui.

« Ne te retourne pas ! Harry et Ron sont là ! »

M'écoutant, il tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi. Étant face à face, tout ce que Harry et Ron pourront voir de moi sera le dos de Draco. Parfait, je ne bouge plus de là de la soirée. Je suis très bien cachée ici. Je vois Harry aller danser avec Ginny tandis que Ron va chercher quelques verres et les apporte à une table. Soulagée d'avoir évité le désastre, je m'adosse au mur et laisse échapper un long soupir.

L'instant suivant, je me redresse et je sens le sol bouger. Woah, on dirait que le plancher s'est transformé en sable mouvant. Je sens un bas me rattraper. Je me sert du mur pour appuie et arrive finalement à me tenir debout. C'est officiel, j'arrête le punch moi. Dire que je croyais tenir l'alcool. Je lève les yeux et croise le regard gris de Draco. Cette fois, j'ignore si c'est la faute des verres que j'ai bu, mais je trouve qu'il me regarde d'une drôle de manière. Sa tête s'approche lentement. On dirait un film qui passe au mode ralenti lorsque soudainement, mon cerveau passe au mode alerte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'avance vers moi comme ça ? Par Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il va…

« Hermione… » Dit-il doucement.

Je suis incapable de bouger. C'est comme si on m'avait pétrifié sur place. Les papillons dans mon estomac battent des ailes tellement fort que le punch se fait dangereusement brasser. Puis, je vois Draco froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose sembler le troubler.

« Enoimreh ! Hermione ! C'est le même mot, mais à l'envers. »

Sa phrase me dessoûle d'un seul coup. Non, pas maintenant ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai, pitié ! Ne me dites pas que les dix minutes sont écoulées !

« Tu sais, la Terre c'est comme une grosse orange bleue. »

Je regrette amèrement de lui avoir versé un flacon de potion de Babillage dans son verre tout à l'heure. Maintenant, il va raconter des choses sans queue ni tête pendant le reste de la soirée. Cette foutue vengeance se retourne contre moi, c'est trop injuste ! Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter une telle chose !

« Regarde, je parle allemand ; Frieutz arsh nietzorg meurne golz ! » Me dit-il.

« Tu ne sais pas parler allemand, Draco. Ta phrase ne veut absolument rien dire. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis que dans une autre vie, j'étais un furet ? »

Tuez-moi.

« Je vivais dans une savane en Russie. »

Je vais me chercher un autre verre de punch. J'en ai de besoin et c'est très urgent. Tant pis pour mon mal de cœur. Au pire je serai malade, mais au moins je vais peut-être oublier les détails désastreux de cette soirée. Seulement, deux minutes après avoir terminé de boire mon punch, ma vision devient floue et je me sens toute étourdie. De peur de me fracasser le crâne sur le plancher, je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je ne sais plus où est Draco. Je dois l'avoir perdu en chemin. Une silhouette vague se dresse devant moi. Perdue dans ma torpeur, je perçois quelques mots que cette ombre me raconte.

« T'avais prévenue, mais pas écoutée… Quadruplant dose d'alcool du punch… Fête deviendrait intéressante… Non… Tu as tout gâchée… Satanée potion de Babillage ! Regretter ça ! »

Et tout devint noir. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

O-o-O

J'entends des voix autour de moi. Je reviens tranquillement à moi. Étendue dans un lit, je sens une main collée à la mienne. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que je me trouve à l'infirmerie. Je regarde alentour et aperçois Ron à mon chevet. C'est sa main qui se trouve sur la mienne. Je me redresse et il se réveille.

« Hermione ! Tu es réveillée… Comment te sens-tu ? » Me dit-il, souriant.

« Je vais bien Ron, mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quelqu'un a multiplié la dose d'alcool du punch de la soirée d'hier grâce à un sortilège qui n'altère pas le goût donc personne ne s'en est aperçut jusqu'à ce que quelques élèves se sentent mal. » Explique-t-il.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Je demande.

« Personne ne le sait encore, mais McGo était furieuse. Sept étudiants à part toi se sot évanouis lors de la fête, mais la plupart vont bien maintenant. Il ne reste plus que toi et Malfoy. » Me répond Ron, faisant une grimace en direction du troisième lit à ma droite.

Je préfère m'abstenir de tout commentaire.

« À ce qui paraît, quelqu'un lui aurait refilé une potion de Babillage en plus de ça hier soir. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas arrêtée de critiquer l'insouciance des jeunes durant les douze dernières heures et McGo dit que la personne qui lui a donnée cette potion est peut-être la même qui a trafiquée le punch. »

« J'en doute. » Je lui réplique, consciente ne d'avoir jamais rien mis dans le punch.

« Comment ça tu en doutes ? »

« Heu… C'est juste que je ne voie pas l'intérêt. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre… »

« Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien. »

Ron ne pose pas plus de question. Il me dit que Harry est parti rendre visite à Hagrid pour lui redonner des nouvelles de mon état et qu'il viendra probablement me rendre visite plus tard.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de rester. Tu pouvais aller avec Harry voir Hagrid si tu voulais y aller. » Je lui dis.

« Oh, mais j'avais envie de rester et puis je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir de voir un visage familier à ton réveil. »

« Merci, c'est gentil Ron. »

Il me fait un signe de la tête et s'en va, me disant qu'il reviendrait avec Harry. De mon côté, j'ai un mal de tête atroce et j'ai le malheur de me souvenir des événements de la veille. Pendant que je repense à tout ça, une scène étrange me revient à l'esprit. Quelqu'un est venu me parler avant que je tombe inconsciente.

« Qui était-ce ? » Je me demande à moi-même.

Rien à faire, l'image de mes souvenirs est trop vague pour que je puisse identifier la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je me rappelle toutefois l'avoir entendu parler d'un avertissement et du punch. Cette personne était-elle celle qui a jeté un sort sur la boisson ? J'y réfléchirai un autre jour, ma tête va éclater sinon.

Je me tourne en direction de Draco. Il dort toujours dans son lit. Comme il n'y a personne d'autre dans l'infirmerie, je me risque à me lever et à m'approcher de lui quand Madame Pomfresh fait son irruption dans la pièce et me prend sur le fait.

« Non, pas question ! Vous n'êtes pas totalement rétablie, retournez tout de suite vous coucher ! » M'ordonne l'aide soignante d'un ton autoritaire.

Sans discuter, je retourne silencieusement sous mes couvertures.

« Est-ce qu'il va bientôt aller mieux ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à l'infirmière qui me lance un drôle de regard accusateur que je n'aime pas trop.

« Soyez sans crainte, Miss Granger. Il sera sur pied au plus tard demain matin et vous allez pouvoir continuer à vous chamailler à votre guise. »

J'ai toujours trouvée que Madame Pomfresh avait le don d'être trop franche. Ses propos sont parfois déplacés. D'abord, ce n'est pas moi qui me dispute avec Draco, mais bien Harry et Ron. Je ne l'ai jamais embêté, c'est ridicule. Je ne suis pas le genre d'élève qui sème le désordre. Bon, Harry et Ron ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, ainsi que Draco maintenant, mais heu, ouais. J'y pense là et je fréquente des semeurs de trouble moi. Sur cette pensée, je retombe dans le sommeil.

O-o-O

J'émerge une nouvelle fois de mon sommeil pour voir non pas Harry ou Ron, mais bien Dumbledore. Il est assit sur le lit à côté de moi, son traditionnel sourire confiant. Il réajuste ses lunettes et me lance un regard bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi lune.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, Miss Granger. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Vous savez, vous êtes réellement la sorcière la plus douée de votre âge. »

Comme toujours, il parle par énigmes et je ne pige pas trop où il veut en venir avec cette discussion mystérieuse. Voyant mon regard d'incompréhension, il sort un objet de sa poche. À nouveau, mon cœur fait de l'hyper tension. Entre ses doigts se trouve le lecteur mp3 que j'ai emmené à Poudlard au début de l'année.

« Vous avez trafiqué un objet Moldu afin de le faire fonctionner dans l'enceinte de cette école… »

« Je peux tout expliquer, Monsieur ! » Je réplique, prête à me défendre.

« C'est remarquable, vraiment remarquable. Le nombre de sorciers ayant réussis un tel exploit se limite à deux. Vous et moi. Naturellement, j'y arrive car je connais très bien cet établissement. Mieux que ma poche même. Et j'ai longuement travaillé à sa sécurité. »

« Vous n'allez pas me punir ? » Je questionne avec appréhension.

« Pas du tout. Pas du tout, Miss Granger. Je dois par contre confisquer cet objet. Je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi. Cependant, me voilà impressionné par un tel talent magique. Vous pourriez apporter beaucoup au monde des sorciers, mais cela peut attendre plus tard. Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

Encore une fois, il quitte la pièce et j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine saisis la moitié de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Irrécupérable. Madame Pomfresh m'apporte ensuite un repas que je mange avec plaisir. J'avais très faim. Et elle m'annonce que je pourrai sortir en soirée, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle car les lits de l'infirmerie sont très inconfortables.


	7. Une Parieuse Invétérée

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Merci pour ta review et tant mieux si ton voyage s'est bien passé :) La suite a tardée à venir, mais après une pause, je me remets dans mes histoires ! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre !

Poupoux : En effet, que de questions et si peu de réponses ;) Malheureusement, encore plus de questions dans ce chapitre-ci ! Et, oui, quand Hermione va savoir pour le pari, moi j'peux te parier qu'elle ne sera pas contente du tout lol ! En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review et désolée, je sais que ce chapitre à pris du temps à venir… J'ai fais une pause, mais c'est terminé !

Parker13 : Un gros merci pour ta review enthousiasme, ça me fais très plaisir :D Cependant, je ne peux pas donner de réponses à tes questions, mais ne t'en fais pas, certaines choses vont s'éclaircir au prochain chapitre avec Hermione ;) Pas toutes, mais certaines ! Merci encore et à la prochaine j'espère !

Creme de moshi : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre alors oui je continues l'histoire, ne t'en fais pas ;) Malgré ce temps mort, je ne vous abandonne pas ! Je me remets à écrire la suite !

Lux : Merci pour ta review ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant !

Lovedavidanders : C'est tant mieux si l'histoire te fait rire ! J'ai peur que l'humour décroisse avec l'avancement des chapitres, mais tu me rassures :) Sinon, c'est vrai que le personnage de Hermione est surtout accro aux résultats scolaires… Oui, j'ai lu le tome six et elle fait vraiment une crise pour rien :P En tout cas, je trouve ça dommage qu'on n'en sache pas plus sur elle. C'est la seule dans la bande dont Rowling ne parle pas beaucoup. On ne sait que très peu de choses sur sa famille et tout ça. Certes, ils sont Moldus, mais tout de même ! Enfin, merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à en envoyer d'autres ;)

Hazel Malfoy : À ce point de l'histoire, j'aime mieux les chapitres avec Hermione. Le pari est rendu à un point où c'est plus amusant avec elle car c'est elle qui subit les « charmes » de Draco héhé ;) La chanceuse lol ! Ça me fais plaisir que tu aies aimé le passages où Draco dit n'importe quoi… Je n'étais pas sûre de l'effet que ça produirait et vraiment, c'est le « Tuez-moi » qui est drôle… Le fait de voir Mione complètement découragée à cause de Draco ! J'imagine juste sa tête lol ! Voilà donc la suite avec un écart de temps assez grand, mais la suite est quand même là ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !

Rebecca-Black : Eh oui Draco est vivant ;) J'ai jamais osé le tuer jusqu'à présent dans mes histoires, mais je le ferai peut-être un jour qui sait lol ! Merci pour ta review et tu me diras comment tu trouves ce nouveau chapitre !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Malheureusement, Dumbledore et l'art de s'exprimer clairement ne vont pas ensemble :P Au moins, ça porte à réfléchir et il apporte du mystère dans l'histoire lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voici la suite alors à la prochaine :)

Lana51 : Tu as une idée ? Je serais curieuse de savoir qui est la personne que tu penses ;) La réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre par contre ou du moins, rien ne l'affirme avec certitude… Histoire à suivre ! Et voilà le chapitre sept !

Le Saut De l'Ange : En fait, Hermione a mit une potion de Babillage dans le verre de Draco pour se venger… Et quelqu'un d'autre à mit quelque chose dans le punch durant la soirée… Mais qui, ça c'est le mystère ;) Et naturellement que Dumbledore sait tout, c'est Dumbledore lol ! Enfin, voilà la suite et merci de suivre l'histoire !

Oceanna-666 : Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Misty : La suite a mit du temps à arriver, mais elle est bien arrivée ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! a+

Emily Lovegood : Merci pour tes compliments, t'es gentille :) J'adore aussi le couple Draco/Hermione ! C'est mon préféré, ils sont trop puissants ensemble ces deux-là ;) Hourra pour Dray et Mione !

Loommyoon : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre sept, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les précédents !

Fraise Tagada : Oui, le mp3 aura une raison d'être… Laquelle, seul l'avenir et les chapitres à venir nous le dirons ! En attendant, voilà le chapitre sept ! Merci pour ta review ! Au revoir :)

**CHAPITRE 7 : « Une parieuse invétérée »**

Je suis seul dans ma chambre. Merlin soit loué, Pansy est partie pour l'avant-midi avec son copain et j'ai la paix. Ma tête non par contre. J'ai d'affreuses migraines depuis quelques jours. Avec les événements du bal et Pansy qui vient me réveiller pratiquement tous les matins à l'aube, je fais des insomnies. Dès que j'arrive à m'endormir, je rêve que Pansy entre en claquant la porte de ma chambre et je m'éveille en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette fille est en train de me poursuivre jusque dans mes rêves, c'est atroce.

Je dors en classe de plus. Faut bien rattraper mon manque de sommeil flagrant alors j'en profite durant les cours sur l'Histoire de la magie et les cours de Sortilèges. Et hier je cherchais Hermione alors je suis allé me planquer quelque part dans la bibliothèque en attendant de la voir se pointer. La dernière fois que j'y suis entré là j'étais en deuxième année, c'est dingue. Enfin bref, je me suis endormit sur une table de travail et la bibliothécaire est venue me réveiller parce que supposément que selon elle, je ronflais trop bruyamment. Stupide bibliothécaire. Stupides insomnies. Stupide journée.

Vous savez la meilleure en plus ? C'était Granger qui avait mit une potion de Babillage dans mon verre de punch l'autre soir ! Si je n'avais pas un pari avec Pansy m'obligeant à séduire Hermione, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais remise à sa place. Et tout ça parce que je lui ai fais un sale coup avec ma leçon de vol. Non mais pff, j'essayais de l'aider un peu tout de même. Quel manque de reconnaissance.

« Bonjour futur demi cousin ! » S'exclame une voix, me tirant de mes pensées frustrées du moment.

Je sursaute et me lève du divan sur lequel j'avais prévu me prendre pour un léthargique tout l'après-midi afin de faire face à Aby. Je prends le temps de réaliser que je me trouve dans la salle commune des Serpentard et qu'elle est une Gryffondor. Conclusion, cette gamine collante ne devrait pas se trouver ici.

« Comment es-tu entré ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Quelqu'un chez les Serpentard m'en devait une. »

« Qui ? » Je la questionne.

« Quelqu'un. » Répète-elle mystérieusement en me lançant un sourire que d'ordinaire, JE fais aux autres.

C'est définitif, aucun élève dans cette foutue école n'est à la bonne maison. Pansy devrait être à Poufsouffle. Weasley et Potter aussi d'ailleurs. Hermione devrait aller à Serdaigle avec les intellos et sa petite cousine espiègle aurait du se retrouver chez les Serpentard. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne sait plus comment diriger une école.

« Quelle genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Pansy Parkinson ? »

Ça y est, je la vois déjà m'accuser d'en aimer une autre que sa très chère cousine favorite. L'horreur, mon mal de tête fait une contre-attaque et se transforme en migraine.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Je lui réponds.

« Je n'ai jamais insinué une telle chose, mais merci de m'informer de ce détail. »

Je me sens un peu pris de court là…

« Alors ? » Redit-elle en se dandinant de l'avant vers l'arrière.

« C'est mon amie. »

« Tu peux être un peu plus précis ? »

Plus précis ! Non mais elle veut un compte rendu depuis que j'ai fais sa connaissance celle-là ou quoi ?

« Je ne vois pas comment… Nous sommes amis et c'est tout. » Je lui dis, haussant les épaules.

« Je me méfierais d'elle à ta place. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Je demande, trouvant tout ce qu'elle me dit assez louche.

« Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et qu'elle voit Hermione comme une menace. N'y vois aucune insulte, mais elle c'est une Serpentard et je crains de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Hermione. »

« Elle ne fera rien à ta cousine. » Je l'assure.

« J'aimerais en être aussi sûre. »

« Tu l'as vu essayer de lui faire du mal ! » Je lui demande avec un peu trop d'emportement dans la voix.

« Je l'ai vu lui parler fermement au bal. J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais elle semblait en colère. »

Au bal ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Pansy aurait pu raconter à Hermione… Jamais elle n'écouterait ce que Pansy lui dirait et je doute qu'elle ait peur d'elle. Mais, attendez une minute, Aby est techniquement trop jeune pour assister au bal !

« J'y pense, que faisais-tu au bal ? Tu n'étais pas sensée avoir le droit d'y assister. »

« Je voulais jeter un coup d'œil. » M'explique-t-elle brièvement.

Je ne suis pas certain de gober son histoire. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle reste impassible devant moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux d'azur.

« Quoi ? Tu veux me dénoncer à Dumbledore ? » Me lance-t-elle sur un air arrogant.

« Non. »

« Très bien alors bonne journée ! » Fait-elle, m'adressant un sourire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Je la vois quitter la salle commune des Serpentard joyeusement, me laissant à nouveau seul avec mes pensées. J'ai beau penser à ce que Pansy pouvait bien dire à Hermione le soir du bal, aucune réponse ne me vint à l'esprit, mais ne vais tenter de trouver. Je quitte les donjons à la recherche de ma prétendue 'amie' en longeant les couloirs du château.

Cependant, une silhouette familière à l'extérieur de l'école attire mon attention et me fait oublier ma recherche au sujet de Pansy. Hermione discute avec Weasley. Une drôle de sensation s'empare de moi et une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand les sales pattes de Weasley touchent les épaules de Hermione. C'est pas vrai, c'est assez pénible de devoir la séduire, je n'ai pas besoin d'un rival.

Certes, c'est un piètre adversaire et je pourrais l'écraser en moins de deux. Le hic est qu'il compte pour Hermione alors je vais devoir prévoir un plan. Ça y est, j'ai trouvé.

« McGo veut te voir Granger. » Je dis à la fois pour enclencher mon plan et signaler ma présence.

Voyant Weasley se lever subitement, prêt à défendre Hermione au besoin, je préfère cesser d'avancer. De toute manière, je suis déjà trop près de cet imbécile.

« Que veut-elle ? » Me questionne Hermione sur un ton neutre.

« Comment je le saurais ? C'est à toi qu'elle veut parler, pas à moi. »

Hermione ne semble pas trouver étrange le fait que je fasse les commissions pour McGo et se lève lentement de son banc. C'est à cet instant que son toutou la retient par le bras, me lançant un regard accusateur.

« Attends Hermione, je vais t'accompagner. »

Je vous rassure. Weasley n'a absolument rien compris à ma manœuvre, il est seulement trop paranoïaque.

« Ça va aller Ron. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. »

La belette obéit et reste sur le banc tandis que Hermione passe devant moi. Je lui emboîte le pas alors que Weasley essaie de me faire peur en me lançant un regard pitoyable sensé être haineux. Ce gars est vraiment dérangé.

« Hermione, attends. » Je lui dis une fois que nous sommes hors de vue.

Elle se retourne et me regarde sans expression. Je surprends mon inconscient à vouloir qu'elle me regarde comme elle l'a fait au bal, mais au lieu de ça ses yeux interrogateurs croisent les miens, attendant de savoir pourquoi je la retarde alors que McGo est sensée l'attendre dans son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. McGo ne t'attends pas. » Je lui avoue.

Elle fronce les sourcils et ne semble pas comprendre.

« J'ai inventé tout ça. C'était un prétexte pour… » Je m'arrête.

Étrangement, je réalise que j'ignore pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Pour quelle raison est-ce que je l'ai séparée de Weasley ? Pourquoi lui avoir raconté ça ? J'ai agis sous un prétexte, mais je ne sais pas lequel.

« Draco ? » Me dit-elle doucement, me touchant le bras de sa main.

« Oublie ça. »

Sur ce, je dégage mon bras et je pars en direction des donjons d'un pas rapide, la laissant toute seule sans même me retourner. Un flot de questions traverse mon esprit alors que je tourne le coin du couloir et qu'une voix me fait sursauter. Une voix que je connais malheureusement trop bien.

« Tu vas l'effrayer à agir de la sorte. »

« Pansy. »

« Tu es sensé la séduire et non le contraire. » Me dit-elle.

La séduire ? Non, sans rire ! Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois. Qu'elle essaie de séduire Potty et ensuite on en reparlera.

« Je croyais que tu devais passer la journée avec Zabini ? » Je lui demande, réalisant tout à coup qu'elle est toute seule.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Dray. »

Je reste silencieux et les mots de Aby me reviennent subitement en tête et repartent aussitôt que ma mémoire me rappelle qu'elle est âgée de onze ans. Une gamine Gryffondor de cet âge ne sait rien de la vie.

« Tu peux me le dire si tu n'arrives pas à la séduire… Seulement… Si tu fais ça… »

« J'y arriverai ! » Je lui dis avec détermination sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

« J'en doute. »

« Je vais réussir, tu verras. » J'affirme, sûr de moi.

« Si tu es si confiant de ton succès, j'imagine que ça ne te ferait rien de doubler les enjeux ? »

Elle n'est pas une si mauvaise Serpentard que ça finalement. Son regard arrive même à me faire douter de ma haute estime dans cette histoire. Je me reprends rapidement et lui lance le même regard malicieux qu'elle me fait.

« Au contraire. » Je réponds en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

« Si tu arrives à séduire Granger d'ici Pâques… » Commence-t-elle.

« Quand j'aurai gagné, tu vas devoir rompre avec Zabini. »

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, son visage reste impassible. Elle cache bien son jeu, je dois lui donner ça. S'avançant vers moi lentement, elle cherche à me comprendre en plongeant son regard dans le mien, mais en vain.

« Dans ce cas, quand tu vas enfin réaliser que Granger ne t'aimera jamais et que JE gagnerai, tu vas devoir m'emmener à cette fameuse boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Ça ne m'étonne pas de Pansy. Je lui ai souvent parlé de la boutique de 'Barjow&Beurk' où je suis souvent allé avec mon père à une certaine époque. Pansy n'a jamais voulue s'aventurer seule dans l'Allée des Embrumes et il y a certains objets de valeur qu'un client ordinaire comme elle ne peut acheter. De toute manière, le vieux Barjow est très méfiant en ce qui concerne les nouveaux venus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est évident qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, mais c'est loin de me faire peur. Hermione est déjà en train de tomber sous mon charme, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

« Très bien, je tiens le pari. »

« Et en prime, c'est toi qui va payer quand on ira à la boutique. »

Elle pense m'impressionner et me mettre de la pression ? C'est raté. Rien ne peut surprendre un Malfoy et surtout pas Pansy Parkinson.

« Tu ne mettras jamais les pieds dans cet endroit, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, c'est d'accord bien que c'est malheureux de te donner de faux espoirs. » Je lui lance d'un air arrogant qu'elle ne prend pas trop au sérieux.

Pansy repart en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. Quant à moi, je vais m'asseoir dans la Grande Salle afin de réfléchir à une idée qui pourrait m'être utile pour faire un effet spectaculaire sur Hermione.

Voyons ce que j'ai jusqu'à présent… D'abord, j'ai son amitié et depuis le bal, il y a un petit quelque chose de plus. Il serait intéressant de se servir de ce petit quelque chose je crois. Quoi qu'il y a le problème que tout le monde ignore notre relation hormis Hagrid. Pendant que j'y pense, ce gros lourdaud pourrait vendre la mèche. D'un côté, je pourrais manœuvrer sans m'inquiéter que le Balafré et sa satanée Belette ne viennent se mettre sur ma route. D'un autre côté, ces deux idiots risquent de mal prendre le fait que je fréquente leur chère Hermione.

Que faire ? Je doute que de rendre notre relation publique soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Visons plutôt les fêtes qui arrivent bientôt. C'est l'occasion idéale. Il faut que je trouve un présent pour Hermione. Pas n'importe quoi par contre. Je dois vraiment dénicher quelque chose qui pourra faire un effet monstre sur elle. La perle rare. L'ennui avec les perles de ce genre, c'est justement qu'elles sont rares donc difficiles à obtenir et à trouver.

Bon, il me reste quelques semaines pour y réfléchir. Je dois aller chercher mes livres pour mon cours de Potions dans quelques minutes. Me dirigeant vers les dortoirs des Serpentard, deux voix parviennent à mes oreilles. Je m'immobilise et écoute. Je reconnais la voix de Pansy. Elle ne semble pas être de très bonne humeur pour ne pas dire carrément en train d'engueuler quelqu'un.

« J'ai besoin de plus de temps, c'est tout ! Ne viens pas me dire que c'est trop pour toi ! Ne me dis surtout pas ça, je n'en croirai pas un mot, tu entends ! Va raconter ça à une autre, mais pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! » Fulmine-t-elle.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas dupe ou stupide Pansy. Seulement, t'as les idées carrément à la mauvaise place ! Ça n'a pas de sens, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ! Vraiment, c'est trop ! »

Tiens, Zabini. Moi qui croyais que c'était le bonheur parfait entre eux. Je me trompais. Je le comprends dans un sens. Qui pourrait endurer Pansy ! Déjà, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour la supporter aussi longtemps. À sa place, je serais devenu dingue et je me trouverais dans une salle capitonnée à Ste Mangouste avec une camisole de force à l'heure qu'il est.

« Je t'en prie, donne-moi trois mois de plus ! C'est tout ce que je te demande, trois petits mois Blaise ! »

Elle est maligne. La colère ne fonctionne pas et elle mise tout sur la pitié.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était trop Pansy. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça. »

« Très bien alors dis-moi ce que tu voudrais en échange de trois mois de plus ? »

Je n'ose pas regarder et prendre le risque qu'ils remarquent ma présence au bout du couloir. Un silence s'installe et Zabini se décide de répondre à Pansy au bout de quelques secondes.

« Disons simplement que tu auras une dette envers moi. »

« J'accepte, ça va. » Lui dit-elle aussitôt comme si elle avait peur qu'il change d'avis.

Sur ce, j'entends Zabini se diriger dans ma direction. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et je quitte l'endroit le plus rapidement et silencieusement qu'il m'est permis de le faire. Me réfugiant dans les toilettes des garçons, j'attends que Blaise soit passé pour sortir de ma cachette et de retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

En entrant, je retrouve Pansy assise sur un divan près du feu. Elle semble concentrée à réviser ses notes de Potions. Je m'approche d'elle, l'air naturel et je m'assois à ses côtés. Quittant son cahier des yeux, son attention se dirige vers moi. Ses yeux me lancent un regard interrogateur. Il est vrai que les fois où c'est moi qui va la voir sont très rares.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me dit-elle calmement avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Comment ça va avec Zabini ? Je ne vous vois plus tellement souvent ensemble tous les deux. » Je lui réponds.

« Oh. Ça va très bien, je t'assure. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Un peu trop convaincante et pas assez à la fois. C'est louche tout ça. Sa conversation de tout à l'heure était étrangement bizarre. On dirait qu'elle cache quelque chose. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que théoriquement, je suis son meilleur ami et elle ne me dit rien.

« Tu es sûre ? » J'ose lui demander pour voir si cette fois elle va parler.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Deuxième tentative de la faire parler. Résultat négatif.

« Non. » Je lui dis automatiquement.

Pansy reste muette l'espace d'un moment, plissant les yeux en me regardant.

« Je voulais savoir, c'est tout. » Je poursuis en haussant les épaules.

Aucune réaction. Toutefois, elle détourne le regard et fixe le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée. Je me lève, prends mes livres que j'avais laissé sur la table et réalise que le cours de Potions a débuté il y a cinq minutes de ça.

« Allez, viens. Il faut se dépêcher, le cours de Potions est déjà commencé. »

J'ai beau l'avoir informé de notre retard en classe, elle se lève avec difficulté comme si son corps pesait une tonne. Pansy ramasse ses livres lentement et les mets dans son sac tandis que mon impatience grandit à chaque seconde qui passe. Puis, au moment où nous sommes sur le point de se mettre en route vers la salle de classe, elle s'arrête subitement.

« J'ai oublié mon livre dans ma chambre ! Je dois aller le chercher ! » Se souviens-t-elle à mon grand désespoir.

« Oublie ton fichu livre, je te prêterai le mien ! » Je crache sèchement en lui empoignant le bras.

Nous courrons dans les couloirs afin de se rendre au cours. J'ose espérer que Snape nous colleras pas de retenue. Je sais bien qu'il dispute rarement les Serpentard, mais rarement ne signifie pas jamais.


	8. Un Petit Ange Rusé

Lana51 : En fait, tous les chapitres contiennent environ sept pages dans microsoft word lorsque j'écris l'histoire donc aucun chapitre n'est sensé être plus court qu'un autre quoi que certains contiennent plus de dialogue par contre ;) Pour ce qui est du mystère du punch, je laisse des indices, mais vous le saurez avec précision plus tard, c'est certain, je ne sais pas quand encore !

Poupoux : Oui, je sais, j'avais pris du retard avec le dernier chapitre et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre avec le chapitre huit ! Et oui, le challenge devient plus difficile, mais c'est ce qui rend les choses plus amusantes, non ! ;)

Elodie Malfoy : Tu sais, tu t'en sors pas mal question déduction ;) Va falloir que je retravaille mes mystères sinon vous allez tout trouver avant la fin :P Sinon, Aby est assez machiavélique dans son genre… ! Ça me fais trop plaisir que les gens l'aime autant :D Et merci beaucoup pour la review !

Rebecca Black : Merci du compliment ! Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre et j'ai hâte d'avoir l'opinion de tout le monde sur celui-ci !

Lovedavidanders : Tu veux savoir ce que Pansy manigance ? Tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre ;) Eh ouais, Hermione est un peu effacée dans les livres sauf quand elle s'y met avec son association pour libérer les elfes de maisons, mais là elle devient envahissante dans ses convictions lol ! Je la préfère aussi dans les fics !

Malfoy4Ever : Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! Voilà la suite !

Couscous : Salut :) Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review, ça fait très plaisir ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, n'hésite pas à me donner ton opinion à nouveau ;)

Nini Pobosky : Tes reviews étaient très sympa, merci :D Pour ce qui est de l'histoire du mp3, ne t'en fais pas, je suis au courant pour les ondes magiques, mais c'est un cas spécial, tu verras plus tard héhé ;) Merci encore !

Hazel Malfoy : Faut dire que de voir Draco timide, c'est plutôt rare lol ! En tout cas, contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours :) Merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review, c'est moi qui va se sentir gênée et non Draco si ça continue

Nelia : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis :) Non, ne n'oublie pas mon chapitre huit, t'inquiète ! Je termine toujours mes histoires et me m'interdis de poster les nouvelles tant que les anciennes de sont pas terminés sinon les suites arriverons trop lentement ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton idée sur la fin de l'histoire ? J'suis curieuse ;)

Fraise Tagada : Une autre dose de suspense dans ce chapitre-là aussi j'en ai bien peur ;) Et c'est cool que les gens apprécie le suspense à travers l'humour ! Merci !

LunaDream : Contente que tu aimes l'histoire ! Voilà la suite, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Merci encore !

La-ptite-fee-clochette : Hey salut toi ! Contente que tu aies eu le temps d'envoyer une review, c'est super ! Ça me fait plus que plaisir que tu aies aimé la potion de babillage car j'avais hésité à la laisser ou pas dans le chapitre ! Et Aby qui ressemble à Dobby ! Tu me surprends là lol ! C'était pas voulue du tout En fait c'est son petit côté énergique qui doit donner cette impression j'imagine ! Et c'est excellent si ça t'ait donné le goût de poursuivre ta fic Draco/Hermione aussi ! L'inspiration me viens parfois aussi en lisant les fics des autres héhé ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Note : **Cher lecteurs –essuie une larme- cette histoire a officiellement atteint 100 reviews ! Vous venez de réaliser un de mes rêves en tant qu'auteur ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier –prends un mouchoir- car c'est grâce à vous tous ! De plus –jette le mouchoir à la poubelle- je tiens à mentionner que ce chapitre est spécial parce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Aby (dont le nom de famille a été modifié pour ceux qui vont se poser la question) Alors sur ce, un IMMENSE merci et une bonne lecture ! J'vous adore !

**CHAPITRE 8 : « Un petit ange rusé »**

Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard que j'écris mon nom au début d'un parchemin, mais c'est la première fois que ma plume se brise lorsque je l'écris. Je devrais être triste puisque c'était un cadeau de mon père, mais la tête de mon voisin tâchée d'encre noire me donne l'envie de casser ma plume tous les jours. Cet avis ne semble pas être partagé par McGo cependant. Elle pousse un de ses fameux soupirs d'exaspération tandis que je me demande pour la énième fois ce qui a bien pu la pousser à se lancer dans l'enseignement si ce n'est que pour gronder les élèves et les réprimander.

« Abygail Spader, vous est-il possible de vous tenir tranquille durant un seul cours de Métamorphoses auquel vous assisterez cette année ? » Me dit-elle lentement de son air pincé afin que toute la classe me regarde et me juge aussi sévèrement qu'elle.

Je ne suis pas une élève turbulente. Je préfère dire que je suis incomprise. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas ma faute si la semaine dernière McGo s'est fâchée quand je lui ai conseillée d'écrire en ligne droite sur le tableau noir. Essayez de lire en diagonales sans vous retrouver avec un torticolis douloureux le lendemain matin ! Et aujourd'hui, je n'y suis pour rien si ma plume a décidée de rendre l'âme. Les professeurs semblent vouloir blâmer les étudiants même lorsque ce n'est pas leur faute et en tant que profs, eux, ils ne commettent jamais d'erreur.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Que je réponds en inclinant la tête.

McGo ne semble pas satisfaite de ma réponse, mais elle retourne tout de même en avant poursuivre la leçon du jour. Je la comprends la pauvre. Se faire répondre une semi promesse de bien se tenir en cours, je la plains. Je n'aimerais pas ça m'avoir comme élève. Ce qui explique pourquoi je me réjouie de me trouver dans ma situation en ce moment.

O-o-O

Le cours est terminé. Je n'arrive pas à trouver Hermione dans le château. En fait, je l'ai cherché partout hormis dans la bibliothèque. Je sais que c'est l'endroit qu'elle préfère, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller m'enfermer dans une pièce complètement silencieuse pour lire toute seule dans mon coin, c'est crado. Je souhaitais donc pouvoir la trouver ailleurs, mais je me doute bien qu'elle doit s'y trouver.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire de mon après-midi ? Tiens, si je retournais voir cette fille fantomatique qui habite les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je l'ai entendue pleurer l'autre jour et après notre conversation qui a quand même durée deux bonnes heures, elle m'a déclarée sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Je peux être beaucoup de choses, mais jamais je n'aurais songer devenir la confidente d'une morte un de ces jours.

« Bonjour Aby ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ah, bonjour heu… ? »

C'est quoi son nom à celui-là déjà… !

« Ron. » Me corrige-t-il d'un air irritable.

C'est ça, je le savais. N'empêche, la Belette c'est plus facile à retenir.

« Je viens de terminer mon cours de Métamorphose. » Je lui réponds simplement.

« Tu as eu le temps de parler à Hermione ? »

Il remet ça sur le tapis, j'en peux plus ! Il me casse les pieds avec ça depuis la soirée de bal à l'école. Hermione lui a dit qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il lui a demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner. Le hic c'est qu'elle n'a jamais voulue lui dire avec quel garçon elle y allait. Naturellement, moi je suis tenue au secret alors je ne lui dis rien, mais il commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Je pense qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il me pose la question.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui reparler du bal ». Je lui réponds l'air faussement navré.

Il fait une moue déçue comme à chaque fois que je lui donne cette réponse négative. Mouais, pour un Gryffondor, il se décourage vite il me semble. Je ne suis pas sûre si je veux voir ma cousine favorite terminer ses jours avec un rouquin dans son genre.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire bientôt parce que… »

Une phrase, ça se termine, mais je doute qu'il soit au courant. C'est pas vrai, un véritable gamin, il faut tout lui dire !

« Écoute, heu… »

« Ron. »

« C'est ça, écoute-moi Ron. Si tu veux savoir avec qui elle y est allée, tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander toi-même car premièrement, je n'y étais pas, deuxièmement, j'ai trop de devoirs à faire pour passer du temps avec elle ces temps-ci, troisièmement, elle va trouver ça suspect que je le lui demande et quatrièmement, je ne suis pas un hibou espion. »

Bon, laissons-lui le temps d'enregistrer l'information… Je pense qu'il a enregistré, mais ça ne lui fait pas trop plaisir. Bah, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si la vérité le choque de toute manière ?

« Bon alors à la prochaine ! » Je le salue d'une main et part en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Alors que je suis en route vers mon dortoir douillet et calme, mon cerveau ô combien brillant et précoce fait germer une idée toute aussi brillante dans mon esprit, lui aussi brillant, cela va de soi. Et si j'allais faire avancer un peu les choses entre ma cousine et Malfoy ? Ils n'aboutiront jamais à rien ces deux-là si je ne leur donne pas un coup de main.

« Allons voir s'il traîne près des donjons. »

Faisant claquer mes petits souliers noirs sur le carrelage du château, je m'élance donc vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Une fois non loin de là, des voix attirent mon attention et je me fais discrète. Sortant de mon sac la cape d'invisibilité que j'ai trouvé dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron la semaine passée en quête d'informations utiles à leur sujet, je la secoue et je cache en dessous.

Tournant le coin du couloir, j'aperçois deux silhouettes près d'une lanterne accrochée au mur en face d'un grand tableau. Les deux élèves, deux Serpentard apparemment, ont une discussion assez mouvementée. Hum, ça promet d'être intéressant. Je m'approche d'eux afin de mieux entendre le propos de la conversation.

« Écoute Pansy, j'en ai marre de jouer les faux petits amis avec toi ! » Dit le garçon.

« Un pari est un pari Blaise ! » Réplique-t-elle sèchement.

« Le pari devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Draco devienne jaloux et tu sais quoi ? Il s'en fiche complètement ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi et que c'est ses parents qui lui ont demandés de t'inviter au bal en quatrième uniquement parce que tu es une descendante d'une lignée de sangs purs. »

« Retire ça sur-le-champ ! »

Encore une autre qui prend mal la vérité… Décidément !

« Non, ça devient ridicule tout ça ! Change de tactique ou bien résigne-toi, mais j'ai terminé de jouer la comédie avec toi ! »

Alors que le garçon affirme son refus à la fille frustrée d'entendre ses quatre vérités, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je m'empresse de me déplacer sous la cape, question de ne pas me faire repérer. Je vois Pansy et Blaise continuer leur discussion relativement animée, n'entendant pas les pas du nouvel arrivant, trop occupés à s'engueuler.

Les laissant là, je m'éloigne des donjons et j'aperçois Draco dissimulé dans l'ombre. Je reste immobile à ses côtés alors qu'il écoute le reste de la conversation entre ses deux compagnons Serpentard. Ensuite il part dans sa salle commune alors que je fais pareil. De toute manière, si je ne vais pas reporter cette cape bientôt, je vais avoir des ennuis et Merlin sait que je n'en ai pas de besoin.

O-o-O

Montant les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, je vois les deux singes stupides qui prétendent être les amis de Draco. Jamais vu pires imbéciles de toute ma jeune et innocence existence. Quand je suis sortie des toilettes des filles du deuxième, je les ai surpris à planquer de la nourriture dans un placard à balai. Au premier regard, il est facile de remarquer qu'ils ont un urgent besoin de greffe au cerveau. Qui, selon vous, serait assez bête pour aller dissimuler de la bouffe à l'intérieur d'un vieux placard poussiéreux rongé par les thermites ?

Ayant une âme charitable et voulant aider mon prochain, j'ai tentée de leur expliquer pourquoi leur idée était mauvaise. Ma tentative fut un véritable échec. Les deux garçons m'ont soupçonné d'être une espionne envoyée par Rusard le concierge grincheux de l'école ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Bref, rien de cohérent jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à parler de Draco et d'un certain pari qu'il avait fait avec Pansy Parkinson. C'est ainsi que je leur ai échangé mon précieux silence contre le mot de passe de leur salle commune.

Néanmoins, toute cette histoire reste assez louche. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'enjeu de ce pari ente Pansy et Draco, mais cette Serpentard semble bien être une parieuse sans limite. Je vais devoir me montrer sur mes gardes à l'avenir. Je songe également à essayer de faire tomber Hermione amoureuse de Harry au lieu qu'elle hérite d'un Gryffondor sans courage ou d'un Serpentard à la langue de vipère. Au moins, ça lui ferait un bon parti. Harry est un sorcier craint et puissant. Ah, si seulement j'avais quelques années de plus !

« L'amour n'a pas d'âge. » Me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je souris, mais préfère ne pas poursuivre cette pensée. À la place, je donne le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entre enfin dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Personne en vue, tant mieux. Je grimpe les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Harry et la découvre vide. Excellent. J'ouvre sa malle et y dépose soigneusement la cape d'invisibilité en prenant bien soin de la remettre pile dans l'état où je l'avais trouvée.

_POK !_

Un grand bruit me fait sursauter alors que mon regard se dirige vers la source de tout ce vacarme. Un grand duc vient de percuter la fenêtre vitrée de la chambre. Ouvrant la dite fenêtre, le hibou étourdi y entre. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, je peux remarquer Pattenrond et son air mauvais regarder dans ma direction.

« Tout s'explique. » Dis-je pour moi-même.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir le hibou en train de se rassasier dans le bol de Hedwige qui est absente pour le moment.

« Toi, tu dois être le grand duc de Draco. »

Ma déduction me semble plus que logique. L'animal se tourne ensuite vers moi, tenant sa lettre attachée à la patte droite. Le pauvre n'a pas réussi à passer l'obstacle 'vilain-Pattenrond-mangeur-de-hibou-bien-dodu' on dirait. Tiens, deuxième idée de génie de la journée.

« Je crois que tu fais erreur mon pauvre ami. » M'adressant au grand duc qui me regarde de ses immenses yeux jaunes ovales.

« La fenêtre dans laquelle tu essayais d'entrer est celle de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Si c'est à Hermione que tu dois apporter une lettre, tu dois venir par la fenêtre par laquelle tu viens d'entrer car ici tu te trouves dans le dortoir des filles. » Je mens sans aucun remord au pauvre hibou.

Grâce à ma petite voix angélique et ma présence dans cette pièce, le hibou de Draco semble comprendre et accepter mon raisonnement. Je détache la lettre qu'il tient dans la patte. Effectivement, elle est pour Hermione. Promettant que je vais la lui remettre, le hibou s'envole par la fenêtre, soulagé de ne plus avoir à affronter Pattenrond. Quant à moi, je prends soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte au cas où le grand duc revienne faire son tour.

La lettre en main, je redescends les escaliers du dortoir des garçons et monte ceux menant aux chambres des filles et dépose la lettre sur la table de chevet de Hermione. Il s'agira sans doute de la première et dernière lettre qu'elle recevra de Draco. Je suis méchante diriez-vous ? Entraîner ainsi un animal innocent en quête de bien faire son devoir… Certes, ce n'est pas honnête, mais Draco et Pansy cachent quelque chose et ça sens le coup foireux à mille lieux à la ronde. J'en suis intimement convaincue et je compte bien dévoiler ce quelque chose de malhonnête d'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute manière, combattons le feu par le feu. Soyons malhonnête pour combattre les secrets déloyaux.

Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai toute de même apporté la lettre à Hermione. Je donne une chance à Draco de me prouver qu'il n'a pas menti tout comme je donne une chance à… Heu… Au rouquin agaçant de découvrir la vérité. On verra bien et…

« Bonjour Abygail. » Me lance une voix.

Je me retourne pour voir que l'amie de Hermione et aussi sœur du Gryffondor sans courage est de retour.

« Salut Jenna ! »

« Ginny. » Me reprend-t-elle.

C'était une blague. Je me souviens de son nom à celle-là. Je me rappelle aussi que sa présence m'est assez pénible alors je trouve vite une excuse pour m'éclipser. Par contre, je ne sais pas où aller et mon prochain cours n'a pas lieu avant encore une bonne heure. Présumant que ma cousine adorée se trouve toujours enfermée dans la bibliothèque, je songe à aller rendre visite à ma nouvelle meilleure amie, c'est-à-dire le fantôme pleurnicheur du deuxième étage de Poudlard.

O-o-O

« Hey Mimi ? » J'appelle en entrant dans les toilettes désertes des filles.

Au même instant, une silhouette argentée émerge du lavabo et vient à ma rencontre en volant à travers la pièce.

« Bon après-midi Aby ! » Me dit-elle, visiblement heureuse de me revoir.

« Comment vas-tu Mimi ? » Je lui demande poliment et en me disant mentalement que j'ai une heure à tuer alors aussi bien s'encombrer de formalités sinon le temps sera long longtemps.

« Pas trop mal. » Me dit-elle tristement.

Évidemment, elle n'est jamais capable de garder sa bonne humeur bien longtemps celle-là. Je comprends parfaitement le pourquoi de son surnom. Malgré tout, je m'assois sur le sol et commence à discuter avec elle lorsque soudainement, elle me raconte l'histoire d'une Chambre des Secrets et de l'aventure palpitante que Harry et Ron ont eu à l'intérieur ainsi que de la manière horrible dont elle a été assassinée par le monstre.

Je réalise soudainement que cette nouvelle amitié pourrait m'être plus que profitable. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'avoir un fantôme à ses côtés. Ma troisième idée fantastique de la journée vient de me venir en tête. Tête qui va commencer à s'enfler à force de trouver des idées si infaillibles. Je cesse aussitôt me fixer le sol pour porter mon attention vers ma nouvelle amie d'un air, il faut l'avouer, un peu machiavélique. Le genre petit ange possédé par un démon si vous tenez à avoir une image mentale.

« Dis-moi Mimi, tu pourrais me rendre un immense service ? »

« Un service ? Quel genre de service ? » Me demande-t-elle sans aucun enthousiasme.

« Tu es un fantôme alors tu peux passer à travers tous les murs du château quand tu veux sans problème alors tu pourrais sans doute résoudre mon problème. » Je lui dis avec l'espoir d'attiser sa curiosité.

Mauvaise touche. Elle regarde son corps transparent et commence à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en s'envolant près de la haute et unique fenêtre de la pièce. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ça qui va me décourager de poursuivre mon plan.

« Si tu me rends le service d'aller espionner les Serpentard et de me rapporter ce que tu auras entendu, je te rendrai un service à mon tour. » Je lui propose, me remettant sur mes pieds et m'approchant d'elle, croisant les bras et penchant la tête d'un air sur de moi.

« Et quel genre de service crois-tu que tu peux rendre à une morte ? AUCUN ! » S'emporte-t-elle en allant de ce pas s'enfermer dans un cabinet de toilette.

Merlin soit loué, elle n'a fait que s'enfermer. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai crue qu'elle provoquerait une inondation. Bon, mais ça n'arrange pas mon problème tout ça. Je réfléchie à ce que je pourrais bien utiliser comme argument alors que je me souviens tout à-coup de l'adoration qu'elle portait à Harry en racontant son histoire.

« Tu sais Mimi, si tu m'aides, je pourrais t'obtenir une journée avec Harry Potter. Penses-y, tu pourrais passer une journée entière en sa compagnie. »

Je suis horrible, je sais. Surtout que tout à l'heure, je songeais à faire de lui mon parti parfait et voilà que je tente de le lancer dans les bras d'un fantôme geignard maintenant.

« Un rendez-vous avec Harry ? » Demande-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir en écartant la porte du cabinet sous un grincement sonore tandis qu'elle cesser de pleurer.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle me donne un coup de main, autant lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

« Exact. » Je lui réponds, le visage souriant.

Mimi semble retrouver sa bonne humeur et ses yeux semble pétiller d'une lueur que j'aurais préférée ne jamais voir. C'est pire que l'expression des Serpentard quand ils préparent un mauvais coup.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Questionne-t-elle.

Un sourire triomphant, je lui explique son rôle.

« Voilà, j'aurais besoin que tu t'infiltres dans les dortoirs des Serpentard et que tu espionnes Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils préparent. »

« Je ne veux pas espionner Draco. » Réplique-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'auras pas ta journée avec Harry. » Je lui rappelle.

Elle semble embêtée, mais accepte finalement de me rendre ce service. Je songe à lui serrer la main, mais mon cerveau me rappelle qu'elle est décédée et donc transparente de toutes parts. Je me contente de hocher la tête et de me rendre à mon cours de Potions tout en cherchant un moyen d'honorer ma parole.

Comment convaincre Harry de passer une journée entière en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde ? Je sens que ça ne sera pas une chose aisée, mais je dois y arriver. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression que je vais passer une nuit blanche à tenter de trouver une solution sous peine de me faire hanter pour l'éternité par Mimi et ses pleurnicheries. C'est à suivre. Concentrons-nous sur le cours de Potions avant tout. Le reste viendra plus tard.


	9. Où Est Ta Place

Rebecca-Black : Ne sous-estime pas ma petite Aby, elle est vraiment forte XD Quoi qu'un mariage fantôme/vivant peut poser problème en effet " Et oui, je suis de ton avis, Draco est effectivement un dieu, alléluia pour Draco !

Lana51 : Nah, en fait Aby ne reproche rien à Ron… Seulement, elle est un peu tête en l'air alors elle oublie des trucs sans s'en rendre compte et comme elle trouve Ron un peu bête, elle ne se force pas pour se souvenir de son prénom " C'est rien de bien méchant, Aby est un peu maladroite parfois c'est tout ! C'est qu'une petite fille qui tente de se faire une place dans le monde Du coup elle fouine partout !

Lovedavidanders : En fait tu dois pas la prendre au sérieux " Elle plaisante dans approximativement tout ce qu'elle dit Elle croit faire bien avec son histoire avec Mimi, en aidant un fantôme triste à trouver un peu de bonheur et en protégeant sa cousine, se disant que Harry fera ça pour elle-même s'il le sait pas… Aby est seulement espiègle à sa manière Prochain chapitre sur Draco, tu verras comment il prend toute cette histoire !

La-ptite-fee-clochette : Ahhh, merci Je voulais la démontrer un peu comme tu l'as perçue, une petite fille vivante ! Une gamine dynamique qui se prend parfois quelques airs, mais qui a un bon fond L'histoire du Grand Duc ? Euh, je me suis relue et je ne suis plus sûre du pourquoi j'avais fais ça, c'est malin… Enfin, si ça me reviens, j'expliquerai XD

Nelia : Ça risque de ressembler à ce que tu dis, bien que je ne suis pas décidée quant à savoir si je fais une fin heureuse ou pas avec cette fic " En tout cas merci pour la review

Clauarwen : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

LoseMyself : Ah, que serais la vie dans reviews aussi agréables ? Je me le demande XD En tout cas, un gros merci, espérant que tu aimerais la suite (Oui oui, je préfère aussi Lestat à Dracula Baveeee)

Rihanna-malefoy : Sadique dis-tu ? Le plus sadique c'est d'avoir pris une toute petite pause de plus de six mois je crois XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que mon sadisme ne t'empêchera pas de me détester à vie pour ce retard "

Mione and Dray : Oui, Aby est machiavélique, mais pour faire le bien… Euh, ça se contredit un peu, tu trouves pas oO Enfin, je la trouve marrante quand même moi Et merci pour ta review !

Fraise tagada : Merciiiiiii et désolée du regard TT (essaie de faire pitié XD) Nah je suis impardonnable, mais ne soyez pas trop fâchés contre moi quand même sinon… Pas de suite ! Non, je rigole Allez, bonne lecture !

Nini Pobosky : Une agréable review, merci à toi Je pensais pas faire un rapprochement entre Aby et Dobby, mais j'avoue qu'il y a ressemblance Ça me fait plaisir que les gens l'aiment autant cette petite, les persos inventés ne sont pas toujours très appréciés . 

Lady-Nigriv-Necretia : Wah, ça c'est du pseudo XD Merci pour ta review, ça fais plaisir

Léa ou Lélou : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, voilà la suite et bonne lecture à toi

Jennyfer : C'est gentil à toi, merci pour l'encouragement A plus !

Rekha : Salut Bah oui, j'allais un jour poster la suite, mais j'étais pas motivée et du coup je reçois plusieurs reviews de suite dans la même semaine alors la motivation est revenue, c'est trop agréable de lire vos commentaires

Cindy2008 : Merci beaucoup, voici le prochain chapitre, ciao

Mangel : Woah, une belle review ça Merciii ! Bien en fait, j'imagine tous ceux qui sont trop passionnés et calmes comme des gens qui refoulent leurs sentiments, je sais pas trop pourquoi " Enfin, sinon je tente de rester fidèle aux livres même si cette fic n'est qu'un pure délire À bientôt !

Audrey : Pourquoi j'ai arrêtée ? En fait, avec les fêtes, j'ai manqué de temps et par après, j'étais moins motivée et j'ai découvert les joies du rpg alors du coup j'ai délaissée mes fics pour ça TT Enfin, voilà quand même la suite que j'allais définitivement écrire un jour quand même

**Note de l'auteur : **(S'approche timidement de la scène) Bonjour à tous, ça… Enfin, ça fait un bail " (Se racle la gorge et évite une tomate) Je ne vous avais pas oubliée, seulement, mon hiver a été assez occupé et j'ai perdu la motivation une fois le printemps arrivé TT Je demande malgré tout votre indulgence ô chers lecteurs précieux à mon cœur (J'en fais trop, je sais, mais c'est nécessaire, je vous aimes ! Comment, j'en fais encore trop XD ?) Bref, je promets que la suite ne prendra pas autant de temps à arriver, je fais un retour parmi le monde des fanfictions ! Sur ce, bonne lecture (Se prend une tomate en plein tronche car elle en mérite au moins une . Mais une seule XD)

**CHAPITRE 9 : « Où Est Ta Place »**

Classe de Potions. Le cours est commencé depuis un bon dix minutes et Draco n'est toujours pas là. Pas que ça m'inquiète, mais Pansy aussi est absente. Loin de m'imaginer des choses, par exemple une sortie en amoureux entre Draco et Pansy, j'écoute calmement le professeur donner son cours. De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre en attendant. D'autant plus que si je quitte la salle, Gryffondor en écopera puisque ça ferait une raison d'enfer à Snape pour nous enlever des points.

« Hermione, ça va ? » Me demande soudainement Ron.

Alors que je suis sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il me pose une pareille question, il me fait signe de regarder mes notes de cours. Ma plume est profondément enfoncée dans le coin droit de mon cahier. L'encre a transpercée toutes les pages de mon parchemin et je crois que j'ai cassée le bout de ma plume par-dessus le marché. Génial… Bon, peut-être que ça me stresse un petit peu, je l'avoue.

L'instant suivant, la porte de la classe s'ouvre avec grand fracas. Je suis rassurée de voir Draco entrer, mais moins de le voir tenir Pansy par le poignet en l'entraînant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une table de travail. Je les suis du regard et les observe sortirent leurs affaires de Potions lorsque le coude de Ron cogne le mien à plusieurs reprises. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Snape. Il baisse la tête et pointe mon chaudron de son horrible doigt mince.

« Pouvez-vous dire à cette classe la potion que vous êtes en train de préparer, Miss Granger ? »

Il a l'air content, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je remarque en regardant ma potion que le liquide est jaune alors qu'il est sensé être dans les tontes de bleu. Oups… Je crois que j'ai quelques petits ennuis. Snape enlève dix points à Gryffondor et Neville semble rassuré que pour une fois, la faute ne lui revienne pas. Ouais, c'est bien joli, mais ça n'arrange pas mon cas. Le reste du cours est pénible et j'ai hâte de sortir de cette salle, l'air est lourd.

O-o-O

Ça va faire trois jours que je n'ai pas vu Draco. Pas que ça me fasse vraiment quelque chose, mais ça m'ennuie un peu. En plus on dirait qu'il traîne plus souvent qu'avant avec Pansy pour une raison que j'ignore. Bon, oui, je sais qu'ils sont copains, mais je trouve ça louche tout d'un coup. Même Aby ne me colle plus. Dès qu'elle a un moment de libre, elle disparaît ou bien elle s'en va traîner avec Harry. En plus de ça, le congé des fêtes arrive à grand pas et ça va me faire déprimer. Pas que d'aller voir mes parents me rend triste, au contraire, mais je dois trouver le moyen de dire à Harry et Ron que je compte aller vivre une vie de Moldu parce que…

« Salut Hermione. »

Je me retourne rapidement et crois avoir entendu Draco, mais la tête blonde est celle de Aby. Celle-ci se dirige vers moi dans la bibliothèque tandis qu'une seconde personne abaisse le livre que je tiens entre mes mains.

« Draco… »

Il se contente de s'accroupir près de moi en m'adressant un vague sourire.

« Ça va Hermione ? »

Je lui fais un simple signe de la tête. Je le trouve étrange, mais je me force à lui sourire également en retour. Voulant jeter un coup d'œil vers Aby, je me rends compte que ma cousine a disparu de mon champ de vison… Bizarre. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ? »

Pas que je sois forcément surprise de le voir dans la bibliothèque, mais il y a un peu de ça. Il n'y est jamais et croyez-moi sur parole ! Je m'y trouve assez souvent pour connaître tous les habitués par leur nom et prénom par cœur. Pas de quoi m'en vanter vous dites ? Ah bon…

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais des plans pour les vacances… »

Je suis étrangement tentée de lui répondre oui pour une raison que j'ignore. Néanmoins, je préfère lui dire que je n'ai rien de prévu sinon de passer un peu de temps chez mes parents. Ma réponse a l'air de le satisfaire et il se lève soudainement pour s'asseoir sur le bras du divan sur lequel je suis assise.

« Ça te dirait de venir passer Noël dans mon manoir ? »

Mes yeux deviennent ronds d'effroi à cette simple demande. Il s'empresse aussitôt de préciser que ses parents seront absents. Il doit avoir lu dans mes pensées. Si je recroise le chemin de Lucius Malfoy un de ses jours, je suis bonne pour le cimetière. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement entre un petit rire nerveux.

« D'accord, j'aimerais bien. »

Une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter le nom de Pansy Parkinson, mais je fais mine de l'ignorer. Je veux y aller dans son manoir moiiiii ! J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait, mais cette demande vient prouver le contraire. Un Noël entre amis dans une demeure de luxe on ne peut pas rêver mieux, non ? Le sourire qu'il me fait ne fait qu'apporter une réponse positive à cette question. Il s'en va donc et trop énervée pour terminer de lire le chapitre de mon livre, je le referme et sors de la bibliothèque l'âme légère.

« N'y va pas ! »

Je sursaute. À la sortie de la bibliothèque, j'entends la voix de Aby dans mon dos. Je lui fais un sourire innocent, question de lui montrer que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle veut parler, mais elle ne gobe pas mon faux sourire. Zut. Elle est un peu trop perspicace pour une gamine de son âge.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Mais quelle question nulle, oui, oui, je suis d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ? Et puis mettez-vous à ma place un peu, c'est troublant avoir une cousine pareille. Je vous l'échange contre deux noises, il y a des intéressés dans la salle ?

« N'y va pas. » Me répète-t-elle gravement.

Je hausse les épaules. Je sais, je joue mon rôle de l'innocente trop longtemps. Très bien, très bien, je vais tenter de savoir ce qu'elle cherche à me dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Aby ? » Je demande, car je dois avouer que je ne saisis pas trop son raisonnement non plus.

« Ne va pas passer les vacances chez Draco. »

Oh la petite peste, elle a tout entendu ! La vie privée, elle connaît pas ? Je songe à lui tirer ses deux nattes blondes pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais je me retiens. À la place, je la questionne quant à savoir pourquoi elle me balance ça soudainement. Et la voilà partie dans une histoire abracadabrante dans laquelle Draco et Pansy on fait un pari me concernant. Je la coupe, contrariée.

« Arrête ça Aby. »

Elle tente de poursuivre ses explications, mais voyant le regard noir que je lui lance, elle reste muette. Bonne attitude. Je vous jure, les enfants, ça vous invente de ces histoires à dormir debout parfois. Bien que je me demande pourquoi elle irait inventer un truc pareil, l'idée me vient en tête qu'elle pourrait être jalouse. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je la vois coller Harry. Qui sait si il a refusé ses avances et que maintenant, elle est jalouse de mon amitié avec Draco. Enfin, peu importe. Je repars dans la salle commune de Gryffondor faire ma valise et je pars le lendemain matin chez Draco.

O-o-O

Imaginez le portrait. Mes deux parents sont de brillants dentistes Moldus anglais alors je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer à quel point la maison dans laquelle je vis est grande. Ensuite, tentez toujours d'imaginer ma maison déjà immense à côté d'un manoir qui a dix fois sa taille ! Je rêve, ça c'est du château ! Presque aussi colossal que Poudlard, je vous jure ! Quoi qu'en un petit peu plus lugubre par contre.

« Tu viens Hermione ? »

Je quoi ? Ah, oui, oui, j'arrive. Navrée, j'étais figée dans la contemplation de l'architecture. C'est très gothique vu de l'extérieur. Les gargouilles en haut des tours, le grillage de fer à l'entrée et tout… Wah ! Nous entrons finalement dans la demeure. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être égarée dans un film Moldu de maison hantée. Enfin, tant que l'histoire ne se termine pas avec mon cadavre découpé en petits morceaux du manoir par Lucius Malfoy, ça me va.

« Tu peux aller déposer tes valises dans la chambre d'amis, c'est la quatrième porte au deuxième étage. »

Les Malfoy étant une famille noble et riche, je m'attendais à ce que ça soit un elfe qui s'occupe de mes bagages. Oh, c'est vrai que Harry a libéré Dobby au cours de notre deuxième année. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'un elfe me serve tout le long de mon séjour ici.

O-o-O

Quatrième porte à droite ? Quatrième porte à droite… Ça fait quinze minutes que je suis au deuxième étage et il n'y a aucune satanée porte à droite ! Par contre, je suis tombée sur trois portes fermées à clef, un placard à balai grand comme la salle de cours de McGo, un escalier menant à un autre étage et un sombre couloir plein d'armures de métal qui semblaient me suivre des yeux sous leur casque. Quelque part, il fiche un peu la trouille ce manoir. Je veux mon hippogriffe en peluche !

O-o-O

Finalement, je suis arrivée à trouver la fameuse chambre d'amis au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai défais mes valises et je tente de retrouver l'escalier principal lorsque la voix de Draco se fait entendre dans le manoir.

« Hermione, tout va bien en haut ? »

« Oui, pas de problème, tout va pour le mieux. »

Je ne vais quand même pas aller lui raconter que je me suis perdue en chemin entre le hall d'entrée et ma chambre. Des idées pour qu'il me rie à la figure et me parle de cette anecdote durant les dix prochaines années à coup sûr. Je me dépêche donc de trouver des repères pour tomber sur l'escalier principal lorsque je vois sa silhouette émerger devant moi dans le couloir.

« Il n'y a rien dans cette aile, ne reste pas par-là. » Me dit-il.

Son ton semble un peu trop mystérieux à mon goût. Si ça se trouve, Lucius Malfoy planque les cadavres de ses anciennes épouses dans des bocaux derrière l'une des portes verrouillées que j'ai croisé en chemin. Je commence à me faire peur avec mes histoires de morts et de maisons hantées.

« Le dîner est prêt, viens. »

Pas le temps de réagir, il me prend par le poignet et m'entraîne à travers les couloirs jusque devant le grand escalier de marbre conduisant au rez-de-chaussée. Alors que je crois avoir vu une statue de serpent bouger sur la rampe, mes pieds descendent rapidement les marches et Draco me lâche finalement la main. Tiens, c'était pas le poignet au départ ? Mmm…

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, nous dînerons au salon. »

Je lui fais signe que je suis d'accord. Dans le fond, peu importe, tout dans ce manoir est grossit à la puissance dix alors entre une salle à manger à la Belle et la Bête ou bien un salon digne des aristocrates du XVIIIème siècle, je ne jouerais pas aux princesses et faire ma difficile.

Je vous ai dis que le manoir était du style gothique ? Bien le salon n'a rien du tout de dark, au contraire. Il y a un grand tapis moelleux sur le sol, une immense cheminée de pierre de lune, un portrait de famille qui me fait un peu froid dans le dos, des divans oscillants entre des couleurs terres chatoyantes et un sapin de Noël grandiose qui éclaire de milles couleurs près de la fenêtre. Tout est parfait, je ne vois pas pourquoi Aby faisait tant d'histoires.

« À notre amitié ! » Me lance soudainement Draco, levant son verre au-dessus de la table devant moi.

« Oui, à notre amitié ! »

Je prends une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre après avoir trinqué. La boisson a un agréable arrière-goût de miel et d'amandes, c'est délicieux. Nous mangeons donc notre canard à l'orange par la suite. Le souper reste assez silencieux. Personnellement, j'ai la voix agaçante de Aby qui ne veut pas quitter ma tête, ce qui n'arrange pas mon cas. Néanmoins, les chandelles font un éclairage tamisé doux qui détend l'atmosphère et mes nerfs par la même occasion.

Vers la fin de la soirée, je commence à suspecter le dîner d'avoir un petit côté romantique. Je trouvais que les chandelles étaient un indice, mais j'ai réalisé après coup que la famille de Draco est exclusivement composée de sorcier et de ce fait, ils ne connaissent pas l'électricité. Pas de chance, c'est très pratique je trouve. Mon argument des chandelles a donc foutu le camp, mais je reste avec l'idée que le souper est romantique quelque part. Pourquoi ? Euh, bah… Et puis je n'ai pas à vous donner de raison, il est romantique et puis c'est tout !

« Je commence à être un peu fatigué, pas toi ? » Me demande-t-il.

Si, mais je voudrais que la soirée s'éternise le plus longtemps possible. Côtes à côtes près de la cheminée, la neige qui tombe dehors à gros flocons, c'est magnifique. Par contre, mes yeux sont sur le point de se fermer tout seul. Il faut quand même avouer qu'il est passé minuit depuis un bon moment déjà. Avant que je puisse avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prend ma main et nous quittons le salon pour monter les escaliers.

Draco me reconduit jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvre l'une des deux portes y menant, mais je reste sur le seuil. Je le remercie pour la belle soirée, mais je reste plantée sans broncher. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? À quoi tu penses Hermione ? Oh non, pitié, ne me dites pas que j'en suis rendue à ce point-là ? Tandis que je me désespère moi-même en pensées, j'entends la douce voix de Draco me souhaiter bonne nuit avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue droite.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire malicieux et disparaît au tournant du couloir. Je crois rêver, pas vous ? Je touche ma joue, question de m'assurer que c'était bien réel. Ses lèvres étaient un peu froides, mais je prends note de mettre ce souvenir dans mon top dix de mes meilleurs moments. Et voilà, je souris comme une idiote et j'entre dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit, poussant un long soupir.

Je reste étendue ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes lorsque soudainement, les flammes orangées de ma cheminée changent étrangement de couleur. Oui parce qu'il y a des cheminées mêmes dans les chambres dans ce manoir, la classe. Je me relève et j'observe les flammes maintenant devenues totalement vertes tandis qu'une effrayante silhouette fantomatique surgit du feu.

« Un esprit vengeur, ahhhhh ! »

Les flammes s'estompent et redeviennent normales lorsqu'une mince silhouette pâle se dresse devant moi dans une ténébreuse cape de velours dont la main gantelée tient une canne en forme de serpent. Impression désagréable de déjà-vu connue aussi sous le nom de Lucius Malfoy. Mince, il n'était pas parti pour les fêtes ? Glurp !

Je suis sur le point de tenter d'expliquer ma présence non désirée et inhabituelle dans sa demeure lorsqu'il plaque sa main sur ma gorge et que mon dos vient frapper de plein fouet le mur derrière moi. Aïe, c'est douloureux espèce de crétin ! Pas besoin de jouer les durs, t'es déjà assez impressionnant et menaçant en te tenant simplement debout devant moi sans que l'idée de t'attaquer ne me traverse le crâne.

« Miss Sang de Bourbe Granger, vous ne devriez pas vous trouvez ici, pas plus que dans ce monde magique que votre simple présence pollue chaque jour qui passe. »

Je suis mal barrée. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir affaire avec un Malfoy, ils sont si gentils. M'enfin, n'empêche que j'ai vachement la trouille en ce moment. Il compte me faire quoi le méchant Mangemort au juste ? Je préfère ne rien dire et rester sagement silencieuse dans mon coin. Je ne compte pas non plus m'excuser de polluer son univers parce que d'abord, il lui appartient pas cet univers et na !

« À moins que vous ne souhaitiez tester combien d'heures vous pouvez endurer un Endoloris sans que votre esprit ne sache plus ce qui vous arrive au point où votre propre nom vous sera inconnu. »

Ça y est, je tremble de peur et ce n'est pas sarcastique. J'ai VRAIMENT peur de ce type. D'un certain point de vue, j'avais l'intention de quitter le monde magique donc si je plie à sa requête, ça ne fera qu'avancer cette date de quelques semaines, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi pas ? Si je peux m'éviter la torture prolongée d'un Sortilège Impardonnable par la même occasion, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

« Cessez de corrompre mon fils. Il est d'une ancienne et noble lignée, je présume que vous ne souhaitez pas souiller son sang et sa réputation par votre faute ? »

Ça y est, je vais pleurer, c'est dingue ! Je fais un petit signe de 'non' de la tête et il semble satisfait et relance la pression sur mon cou. Ça tombe bien, je n'arrivais plus à respirer à cause de lui. Je m'étouffe un peu et tente de rester debout sur mes deux jambes.

« Repartez d'où vous venez, dans votre petit monde de Moldus, là où se trouve votre véritable place. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec ce que Lucius Malfoy vient de dire. Après tout, l'univers Moldu était mon monde avant Poudlard. J'y suis chez moi. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples là-bas, à cette époque où il n'y avait que la télévision, les avions et non des sports volants sur balais ou encore un système de poste via des volatiles nocturnes. Lucius Malfoy disparaît à nouveau dans la cheminée tandis que je me laisse glisser sur le sol.

O-o-O

Aby avait raison depuis le commencement. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! Mes valises sont faites, je repars à la maison. Pas Poudlard. Non, je retourne chez moi, à Londres, dans le petit cottage de mes parents. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants qu'on dit. Bah jamais je n'ai trouvé que ma cousine pouvait autant avoir raison qu'en cet instant.

« Adieu Draco. » Je murmure devant le grand escalier de marbre que j'ai bien pris un joli quart d'heure à retrouver.

Je ne suis pas mélodramatique, mais plutôt réaliste. J'en ai marre de me faire persécuter depuis ma première année. Sang impur par-ci, sang de bourbe par-là. Terminé ! Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai plus jamais dans ces univers. C'est barbant la magie en fin de compte, aucun intérêt. Ouais bon, peut-être un peu, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Bon, oui, nous avons toujours le choix, mais je me vois mal combattre Lucius Malfoy en duel à mort alors je préfère la fuite et la vie par la même occasion.

« Aïe ! Bobooooo ! »

Ça y est Hermione, réveille toute la maisonnée ! Alors que je suis sur le point de franchir la porte-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qui-pèse-vingt-tonnes et de sortir enfin du manoir des Malfoy, je me cogne le petit orteil contre ma valise. Orteil stupide. Valise stupide. Manoir stupide. Famille stupide. Magie stupide…Hermione stupide.


End file.
